Hogwarts Grail War
by Wrath Of The Emperor
Summary: A sinister plot is revealed during the selection of the champions for the Triwizard tournament, dragging students of all three schools into the Holy Grail War.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so a new story and new fandom's to write for. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Fate/Stay Night. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 1: Masters Chosen

It was the night of Halloween. It was time to announce the champions that would represent Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang in the Triwizard Tournament. It started off as everyone expected, the three champions were chosen. Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum were all announced to represent their respective schools.

However soon there was a fourth name announced.

Harry Potter.

This was unprecedented. A fourth champion had never before been announced in the history of the Triwizard Tournament. However soon three more names were called from the goblet.

Draco Malfoy of Hogwarts.

Isabelle Dubois of Beauxbatons.

Alexi Angelov of Durmstrang.

* * *

All seven of the champions and their Headmasters gathered in a chamber just off of the Hogwarts Great Hall. Right now they were trying to decide on the best way to proceed with this sudden change of events. Well perhaps arguing was a better word for it.

"This is inconceivable! How is it that there are Seven Champions! Three of which belong to the host school!" Karkarov ranted. He whirled to face the two ministry representatives in the room. Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch. When Karkarov spoke again his had calmed somewhat and his tone was persuasive. "Mr Crouch, Mr Bagman. Surely there is someway that the pair of you can rectify this."

However both men appeared completely baffled at the current situation. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do" Bagman replied.

Crouch nodded, "Yes. A situation such as this has never occurred in the history of the Triwizard tournament. We have no protocol as to what happens next."

Karkarov looked ready to begin ranting again. However he could start, he was interrupted by seven flashes of red light from the back of champions champion's hand. When the light finally dimmed seven distinct crests appeared on the back of each champions hand.

There were exclamations of shock from all those assembled. All voices except for one man.

Albus Dumbledore.

He bent down and examined the crest of the back of Harry Potter's hand.

"Most curious. I believe I know someone who shall be able to explain all of this." Standing up he turned and addressed the others that were present, "I shall send for him immediately. Until then I suggest we put the tournament on hold."

Those assembled nodded in agreement and began to leave the chamber.

However all of them were stopped in their tracks as they saw the Goblet of Fire. Or rather what had once been the Goblet of Fire. For in it's place now stood a single cup of shining gold.

Everyone stood transfixed in the cup's golden brilliance. However, before anyone could move to take it the cup sank into the floor of the great hall.

* * *

It was two days after the announcement of the champions and Harry Potter was miserable.

He was now despised by most of the school for being chosen, his own 'best friend' counted among those that despised him. Only Gryffindor house encouraged him and that was only because admired him for what he appeared to have done.

Right now Harry was sitting in a potions class lamenting over all of this. Not to mention seething at Professor Snape for his unfair treatment of his friend Hermione Granger after she had been cursed by Draco Malfoy. Harry was interrupted from his seething by a knock on the dungeon door. Turning he saw third year Gryffindor Colin Creevey enter the dungeon and make his way to Professor Snape's desk at the front of classroom.

"What is it?" Snape spat at Creevey, obviously irritated at being interrupted.

"Please sir. Professor Dumbledore wants to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy", Creevey replied. Both Harry and Draco raised their heads at this, their interest peaked.

Snape's lip visibly curled at this. "They both still have a lesson to complete. He may see them when they are done."

"Please sir. It's about the new arrangements for the tournament...", Colin trailed off under the force of Snape's glare.

"Very well then. Potter! Malfoy! Take your things and go. At once!"

Needless to say Harry was glad to be out of the classroom. Rapidly throwing his textbooks into his bag and trying very hard not to run out of the dungeon. Malfoy only a few steps behind him.

Colin attempted to make conversation with Harry as they walked, but Harry ignored him. His mind was racing as he was trying to figure out what could be the explanation for the increase in the number of champions. Several thoughts crossed his mind but none of them made any sense to him. He briefly thought that Voldemort could be responsible, however he soon dismissed that thought as Harry could not see the point of introducing the three champions that had followed him out of the goblet.

* * *

When they reached the classroom it turned out that the four other champions had already arrived.

Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory stood off to one side making conversation. It was apparent to everyone there that Fleur was flirting with Cedric.

Viktor Krum was slouching in a corner glaring at everyone. Quite unusual for a professional Quidditch star. Alexi Angelov stood close to Krum, he appeared to be half asleep as his eyes were closed.

Isabelle Dubois sat on a chair apart from everyone else and appeared to be quite nervous about her surroundings.

Malfoy immediately walked off to try and strike up a conversation with Viktor Krum. Harry was unsure of what to do and decided to sit down on one of the chairs that were scattered around the classroom.

As soon as he was done looking at all this Harry noticed that a woman was making his way over to him. She had curly blond hair and jeweled horn-rimmed glasses. The rest of her outfit consisted of magenta robes and a crocodile skin handbag.

"Rita Skeeter. Daily Prophet reporter" she said by way of introduction. Harry was worried at this, he had heard enough about Skeeter over the summer to know that she was bad news. "I was just wondering if we could have a quick interview Harry. About the tournament."

Fortunately Harry was saved from answering as Professor Dumbledore and the other headmasters entered the room. They were followed in by two other people, one of whom Harry recognized as Ollivander the wandmaker. The second man was completely unknown to Harry and everyone else who was present, except for Professor Dumbledore.

The man was young and appeared to be in his early twenties. The man had short dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes, that were constantly scanning the room, as if to identify some sort of threat. His skin was pale, though not unhealthy. However the thing that separated the man from all of the other wizard's and witch's in the room was his clothing. He wore muggle clothing instead of robes. A navy blue jacket sat atop a plain white shirt. He also wore jeans which were the same shade as the jacket. The man wore a set of tough looking leather boots on his feet. The newcomer then proceeded to make his way to the back of the room and sat down on a chair.

Dumbledore made his way to the centre of the room and began to speak. "Good afternoon to you all. May I introduce Mr Ollivander", Dumbledore turned and gestured towards the old wandmaker, "He is here to make sure that all of your wands are in working order for the...trials that you shall all face." Everyone in the room noticed the hesitation in Dumbledore's voice, as if he held a particular distaste towards these trials.

Dumbledore then gestured towards Ollivander. He then moved to one side as Ollivander moved to stand in the centre of the room.

"Miss Delacour you first."

Fleur stepped forward and passed her wand over to the old wandmaker. Ollivander then proceeded to turn the wand over between his fingers, examining it in detail. It was a moment before he spoke. "Nine and a half inches, rosemary and the core...oh my. Is this?"

"A hair from the head of a Veela! One of my grandmother's!" Fleur said by way of explanation.

Ollivander nodded, "Yes. Yes. I thought so. I've never used Veela hair myself, I always found that it makes for rather...temperamental wands. However if this suites you." He then proceeded to flick Fleur's wand and made a bouquet of flowers appear out of thin air. Ollivander then gave Fleur the flowers and returned her wand to her.

"Ms Dubois, you next."

As Fleur and Isabelle passed each other Harry noticed a barley concealed look of contempt on Fleur's face. Isabelle appeared to shrink away at the look that was sent her way.

As she walked up Harry took the time to examine Isabelle more closely, he had not before due to the fact that Fleur always pulled everyone's attention toward her. She had a thin and lithe figure. Isabelle's skin was lightly tanned. Her hair was a long chestnut brown tied into a ponytail, it stopped at about mid back. Isabelle handed her wand over to Ollivander, who raised the it close to his eyes as he examined it.

"Most curious" said Ollivander "Acacia wood ten and a quarter inches. Very rare indeed. And...unicorn hair as the core I believe."

Isabelle nodded rapidly in response. Ollivander then proceeded to conjure a fine white mist from the wands tip. He then passed the wand back to Isabelle, who gratefully accepted it. She then proceeded to return, rather rapidly, to her seat. Harry could see from her expression that she could not wait to get back to get out of the spotlight.

Cedric was next. Ollivander was much more excited as he examined Cedric's wand, as it was one that Ollivander had crafted with his own hands. The old man spent a lot of time reminiscing about obtaining the wands core, which was unicorn hair.

Alexi Angelov was next. Angelov was a tall young man and his body was taught with muscle. His dark hair was closely cropped to his skull, giving everyone a full view his face and the cruel smirk that sat upon it. However the most unsettling part of Angelov's features were his eyes, there were the colour of freshly wrought steel and they held a cunning that beguiled his muscular form.

Once again Ollivander examined the wand before him carefully, raising it right up to his eyes. "Ebony. Eleven inches and the core is dragon heartstring." Angelov simply smirked back at the old man in response. Ollivander then proceeded to sent a billow of red flames from the tip of the wand before returning it to it's owner.

Harry paid little attention to the rest of the ceremony, Ollivander's examination of both Krum's and Malfoy's failed to keep Harry's attention. In fact he barely paid attention when his own wand was examined, although Harry made sure to listen for any mention of the connection between his own and Voldemort's wands, Harry was far more interested in the second man. As Harry made his way back he turned to look at the stranger, the man was sitting incredibly still on his chair, his dark green eyes focused on Harry as he walked away. Harry quickly turned away, however he still felt the stranger's eyes focused on him as he made his way back to his chair.

As Ollivander made his way from the centre of the room, Dumbledore took his place. "Now to explain how the rest of the events will continue, allow me to introduce Mr Draven Dusk of the mages association." As Dumbledore spoke he gestured towards the now identified Draven Dusk who was making his way to center of the room to stand next to Dumbledore. As soon as Dumbledore finished speaking Mr Crouch, Professor Karkarov and Madam Maxine snapped their heads around to stare at Dusk, almost simultaneously. Whoever he was and whatever the mages association, both these factors caused brought surprise to the three of them.

"The Seven of you gathered here have been selected to take part in a powerful ritual." Dusk's voice was calm and still, but it contained a hardness to it that spoke of untold experience in combat. "By the end of it **one** of you will be able to have their greatest wish granted."

Dusk paused for a moment watching the seven for their reactions. Viktor Krum stayed as surly as ever, seemingly unphased by this news. Alexi Angelov was the complete opposite, there was an expression of pure greed on his face. Fleur Delacour appeared nervous for a fraction of a second, before quickly hiding her nerves. By contrast Isabelle Dubois made no attempt to hide her nerves. Cedric Diggory's face was curious at Dusk's words. Like Angelov Malfoy's reaction was one of greed. Harry was quite confused by all of this, not quite understanding what Dusk was talking about.

Dusk smirked at all this, no one here had any idea what they were truly in for.

"However there is a catch. To get your wish, the seven of you are going to have to fight in a war. A war against each other. The Holy Grail War"

The expressions of surprise across the room were exactly what Dusk had expected.

* * *

 **Okay so news concerning my other stories. I am still working on SWTOR: The Emperor's Wrath and will get a new chapter out as soon as possible. However I will not be posting a Jedi Knight story anytime soon as I am finding it difficult to write a story from a Jedi's perspective. I promise that it will be done, but not anytime soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

Chapter 2: The Holy Grail War

The whole room was silent at Dusk's words. Scanning the room Harry noticed that all of the assembled Professor's, Mr Crouch and Mr Ollivander were standing there in shock at Dusk's statement. The rest of the room, Harry included, wore expressions of confusion on their faces.

Mr Crouch regained his composure first and addressed Dusk. "Surely you cannot be serious Mr Dusk! The Holy Grail War! You would have them risk their lives for this barbarism!" Crouch said, his voice full of fury.

Dusk sighed, "If I had a choice Mr Crouch no I would not. But unfortunately I don't. Believe we when I say, that no one here should have to risk their lives for this damn war." Harry noticed that Dusk's final words had an edge of sorrow to them, as if he knew all to well what they were about to go through.

"Excuse me" a small voice said from the side of the room. Everyone turned and noticed that it was Isabelle Dubois who had spoken, she blushed at the attention given to her. "What is the Holy Grail War?"

"To keep it simple, The Holy Grail War is a battle between seven mages, or in this case wizards, to have any wish granted by the Holy Grail. Those who compete are known as masters", Draven paused allowing everyone to take in what he had said. "However, this is not the cup that Christ drank from at the last supper. This grail is an artificial construct created by the powerful mage families of Tohsaka, Einzbern and Makiri. Typically the war has been held in the Japanese city of Fuyuki, however this has not happened for the last war, which was held in London, or indeed this one. All of the seven masters then battle it out for the Grail. This is done by summoning a familiar known as a Heroic Spirit to battle for them."

"What exactly is a Heroic Spirit?"

Dusk stopped speaking at the interruption and turned to where the voice had come from. It was Malfoy who had spoken. Dusk scowled back at Malfoy, "I was about to explain that if you hadn't interrupted. So if you keep your mouth shut, you might even learn something." Malfoy spluttered in indignation at Dusk's response. Harry felt his opinion of the man increase highly at Dusk's response.

"Now to where I was before I was so rudely interrupted." Dusk pointedly ignored Malfoy's look of outrage and continued with his explanation, "A heroic spirit is a historical or legendary figure that has performed deeds of such renown that their name is forever remembered throughout history. The families who started the Grail Wars' devised this system in order to decide who gets their wish granted by the grail. For only one master will be able to have their wish granted."

Once he had finished speaking, Dusk looked at each of the seven in turn as if he was gauging their strength. "I will be teaching each of you how to summon a servant and about the abilities of the servant classes. I shall also be explaining the rules of the Grail War. However, when the war begins I will be acting as the supervisor for the war enforcing the rules and punishing any master who dares to break them."

Dusk sighed and turned to Dumbledore, "I think that's enough for now. You alright to explain the rest to them old man?" There were looks of shock across the room at the way Dusk so casually addressed Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore just smiled back at Dusk.

"Very well Draven. Thank you very much for your words." Dusk grunted in response and returned to his chair at the side of the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak. "Usually the Holy Grail War is conducted in secret, with the masters retaining their anonymity. However, due to the unique circumstances in which the masters were chosen this is no longer an option. Even so the tasks for the Triwizard tournament shall continue as normal, the three of you that were announced initially shall compete in the tasks as normal."

Dumbledore turned toward Bagman and Crouch. "I believe that is everything we needed to discuss for now. As such I think our masters' can return to their lessons or head down to dinner, as they are about to finish." Dumbledore had not even finished speaking before Rita Skeeter cleared her throat and had sent a pointed look toward the Headmaster. "Ah. Yes. I quite forgot. I believe that photos are in order." At these words Draven Dusk made his way toward the door a disgruntled look on his face.

Rita Skeeter called after him. "Mr Dusk! Please stay. I had hoped we could have an interview. To give some colour on recent events from an... outsider's perspective."

Dusk turned back to her a smirk on his face, "No thanks. I'd rather not be misquoted." He then proceeded to make his way out of the door, without a backward glance toward Skeeter. Yet again Harry felt his respect for the man increase, due to the way he had handled the situation. However, this feeling soon evaporated as Skeeter decided to make him the focus of her article.

* * *

Later that night in the Gryffindor common room Harry told Hermione about everything that had happened during the meeting. As expected she was highly interested in everything that happened. She was very interested in the Holy Grail War. However, the aspect Hermione was most interested in was Draven Dusk.

"I mean who is he? I mean how many wizards dress and act like that?" Hermione questioned.

Harry shrugged, "No idea, but he seems to know Dumbledore."

Hermione rolled her eyes in response, "That's obvious. I mean why else would Dumbledore let Dusk call him 'old man'."

"I'm not sure he is," Harry muttered, "A wizard I mean". He said in response to Hermione's quizzical look.

"You think he's a muggle then?"

"No... it's something Dumbledore said about him. He said that Dusk was from somewhere called the mages association."

Hermione looked puzzled at this, "The mages association? I've never heard of it. I'll see if there's anything about it in the library."

Harry was not in the least bit surprised at Hermione's response. Whenever she didn't know something Hermione's first instinct was to head straight for the Hogwarts library.

* * *

At 7 o'clock the following night Harry made his way to the classroom where he had first heard of the Holy Grail War. At breakfast that morning Harry and the other six masters had received a letter from Draven Dusk to have their first lesson on the upcoming Holy Grail War.

Once at his destination, Harry rapped his knuckles on the door and waited for an answer.

A moment later Harry heard Dusk call for him to enter. Upon entering Harry noticed that the only person in the room was Dusk himself. It seemed that Harry was the first to arrive.

* * *

Draven examined Harry Potter as he made his way into the classroom. Draven noticed that the boy was slightly hesitant as what to do next. Smirking, Draven realised that it was probably his own presence that was unnerving Harry.

"It's good to meet you properly Harry Potter" Draven said, his voice calm and measured. Harry mumbled a greeting in response. Before turning away. Draven sighed, "Listen kid" Harry turned back toward Draven, "I know what you're going through. I know that you've probably heard this before but I really do. I wasn't much older than you when I fought in the last Grail War."

Harry looked back in surprise, "You fought in the last war."

Draven nodded in response, "Yeah. Believe me it was hell. No one got out of it unscathed."

There was a moments silence between the two of them, before Harry spoke again. "Did you get your wish?"

Draven stared back at him for a moment before replying, "No I didn't."

Harry was about to ask more, however he was unable to question Draven further as Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory entered.

A few minutes later the last master, Malfoy, made his way into the room. Draven then made his way to the front of the room and turned to face the seven assembled masters. "During this session I will be teaching about the seven classes of servant that fight in the grail war." Draven then turned to a blackboard that was set up just behind him. He then began to write on the board while addressing those that were assembled. "The seven classes of servant are as follows. Saber, the hero of the sword. Archer, the hero of the bow. Lancer, the hero of the spear. Rider, the hero of the mount. Caster, the hero of spells and sorcery. Assassin, the hero of murder. Berserker, the hero of Madness."

He turned back to face the masters, having finished writing on the board. "This system is used to classify heroic spirits so that they are able to be summoned. Only one servant of each class can be summoned in a grail war. Additionally a heroic spirit can only be summoned into one class at a time, so a servant such as Heracles could not be summoned in both the Archer class and the Berserker class for the same grail war. Even though that heroic spirit qualifies for both of these classes. Any questions so far?"

"How do we know which heroic spirit qualifies for which class?" It was Alexi Angelov who had spoken. His voice was much lighter and calmer than Harry had imagined. However, there was a slight hint of menace hidden underneath the calm.

Draven nodded back at Angelov, "Good question. You can work it out based off of what is known about the heroic spirit in question. Again to use the example of Heracles, he was remarkably famous for his skills with a bow, as well as the arrows he used. Which means that he could be summoned as an Archer class servant. We also know Heracles suffered from madness at various points in his life, meaning that he could be summoned as a Berserker. Everyone clear on that?" Once all of the masters had nodded their conformation Dusk continued, "To make sure that you get the servant you want a master can choose to utilize a catalyst. This is an artifact linked to a Heroic Spirits' story, this ensures that the desired servant can be summoned. A master can choose to summon without a catalyst. By doing this the master will summon a servant with a similar personality to themselves. The disadvantage to doing this is that you won't known which Heroic Spirit you will be summoning."

Dusk paused again for a moment, allowing the information to sink into everyone's minds. "The ritual used to summon a servant is a fairly simple one. I will provide you with incantation. Professor Dumbledore has assured me that Hogwarts will provide the ingredients that are needed for the ritual. As for catalysts I understand that your various Headmasters are already making arrangements to obtain them for you." As he finished speaking Draven looked down at his watch, "I think that's enough for today. Come back tomorrow night and I will explain the abilities that each class of servant possess."

* * *

Once back on the ship both Alexi Angelov and Viktor Krum were summoned into Professor Karkarov's cabin. They briefed their Headmaster on what Dusk had taught them so far, Alexi speaking more often than Viktor. However, it was not long until the topic of the discussion changed.

"I feel that this is now the time that we discuss our... strategy for the war", Karkarov said. Both Alexi and Viktor nodded at this. "Viktor I would have you lead the charge. Alexi you will provide support to him throughout the war, without making it look like that is the case."

Alexi inwardly rolled his eyes. This came as no surprise to him, Karkarov had a habit of favoring Krum above his other students. The Headmaster using Krum's substantial fame to his own benefit.

"Of course sir", Alexi replied politely. 'It shall seem that way indeed' he thought 'You will never see how I use your precious little Quidditch star for my own benefit'.

The three of them spent a few minutes longer discussing minor details, before Karkarov dismissed his two students.

On the way back to their cabins Krum turned to Angelov. "Do not think I do not know what you are planning Angelov."

Alexi quirked his eyebrow at this, "Really. What is it then that I am so ominously plotting behind your back."

"I know you plan to exploit this war for yourself. Do not think that I will allow you to do this."

Alexi chuckled, "I assure you, my friend. I have no intention whatsoever of interfering with you in any way."

Viktor just scowled in response and stalked off to his cabin. However, as he walked away he did not see Alexi smirking back at him, "You may see through my intentions my friend. But you cannot possibly begin to imagine what I have planned for this war."

* * *

In the Beauxbatons carriage the situation was much the same. Madame Maxine had grilled both Fleur Delacour and Isabelle Dubois on what Dusk had taught them. Like Karkarov, Maxine then turned to the topic of strategy for the Holy Grail War.

"I think that it would be prudent if Fleur took the lead in the Grail War", Maxine said. "Isabelle you will act as her second and make sure that no one interferes with her actions."

Fleur had a haughty look in her eye at this. In contrast Isabelle had her head facing toward her knees, as if she was afraid to meet her Headmistresses eyes. Maxine sighed when she noticed this. Speaking to Fleur she said, "Fleur could you please leave us for a moment. I have something that I wish to discuss with Isabelle." Fleur appeared shocked at Madame Maxine's words but obeyed nonetheless.

Once the door had shut behind Fleur, Maxine turned to face Isabelle. "In truth I would prefer to have you lead", Isabelle's head shot up at this genuinely surprised, "Do you know why that is?" Isabelle shook her head in response. "In all honesty you are a much more skilled witch than Fleur. However, you lack confidence when in stressful situations. I had hoped that you if you entered the Triwizard tournament it would improve your performance, however that is no longer an option."

Maxine sighed and looked straight into Isabelle's eyes, "You understand why I have made this decision."

"I will do my best in this capacity Madam Maxine" Isabelle replied.

She soon left the room and made her way back to her room. Once there Isabelle thought over what Madam Maxine had said to her. 'If Madam Maxine has this much faith in me. I must do everything in my power to make sure that I live up to her expectations.'

* * *

Late that night, Draven Dusk met with Professor Dumbledore in the latter's office. The Headmaster had invited Draven up to his room for a drink and also for a progress report on how the masters were doing. Dumbledore poured and passed Draven a glass of fire whiskey.

Draven took a sip from the glass before speaking, "Lets start with the Malfoy brat. Far too arrogant for his own good if you want my opinion. That being said there are a lot of magi who manage to work with that particular trait. If he's able to get past that, I'd say he could be a potential contender."

Dumbledore nodded in response before saying, "I would have to agree with you on that train of thought. The way in which Lucius Malfoy has chosen to raise his son has not been of any benefit to him. What about Cedric Diggory?"

Draven took another sip from his glass before responding to Dumbledore's question. "He's a good kid. I get the impression that he's the honourable sort. Hard working as well from what I can tell. However, I get the impression that he is somewhat naive and that's not the sort of quality you want when entering into something like this. Despite that I'd say he is still a fairly strong competitor regardless."

Downing the last of his fire whiskey, Draven turned his full attention to Dumbledore. "Although I get the feeling that the master your most interested in is the Boy Who Lived? Am I correct?"

Dumbledore nodded and sighed, "Yes. This is the forth time that Harry has been put in a dangerous position while at Hogwarts. I regret that once again I have been unable to prevent it from occurring."

Draven nodded back at him, "To be honest I think he's going to struggle. He'll probably be the one that is targeted the most in this war. On reputation alone if nothing else."

"I was thinking much the same thing", Dumbledore replied sadness in his voice. "Can you please do what you can to help him?"

"I'll do what I can to prepare him. However, once the war starts I won't be able to take any sides. However, the kid has a stubborn streak to him. He definitely won't go down without a fight."

* * *

 **Okay end of the chapter.**

 **First of all thank you for such an incredible response to the first chapter, I truly wasn't expecting it.**

 **Second just to let everyone know this story will be featuring brand new servants for all of the masters. If you don't like that then I'm sorry this story isn't for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

Chapter 3: Servant's Summoned

The following night the seven masters once again gathered in the classroom, where Dusk was explaining the seven classes of servant.

"First we have the Saber class. This class is often considered the most desired class by masters. This is because of the classes high stats. In addition have a magic resistance skill and a riding skill. Their Noble Phantasm is also usually very powerful and involves the sword in some manner" as Dusk finished his explanation he saw that Harry Potter had raised his hand. Draven nodded toward the boy, indicating him to respond.

"What is a Noble Phantasm?" Harry asked.

Draven paused for a moment before answering. "In essence a Noble Phantasm is the manifestation of a heroic spirit's greatest legend. A Noble Phantasm can take the form of a weapon or skill that has defined the heroic spirit's legend. For example, if King Arthur was summoned in the Saber class, this Heroic Spirit's Noble Phantasm would take the form of the sword Excalibur. The Kings legendary sword." Draven paused for a moment allowing the assembled masters to take in what he had said. "A servant's Noble Phantasm is their trump card and each one carries considerable power.

"Now on to the Archer class. As expected the Archer class specialises in long range combat and is usually accomplished using a bow or other ranged weapon to accomplish this. Like the Saber class, Archer's also have a magic resistance skill. However, they also have a skill called Independent Action. This skill allows them to act away from their master for a considerable amount of time, depending on the level of the skill that the servant has with it.

"Next is the Lancer class. This class has stats that are comparable to the Saber class. Except for agility which is much greater than other classes. However, this class suffers from abysmal luck. Like the Archer and Saber classes this class also has a magic resistance skill."

Draven paused for a moment allowing the masters to take in what he had said so far. "The next class is Rider. Now this classes stats are more difficult to pinpoint that the others. However, like the other three classes they have a magic resistance skill. They also, unsurprisingly, have a riding skill that will be much higher ranked than the Saber classes'. This class will also be able to summon a mount of some kind. This could vary from an ordinary horse of note or a mythical beast of some sort like a Dragon or Pegasus. This could also include some sort of machine, a ship for example.

"Next is the Caster class. This class suffers from abysmal physical stats. However, they make up for this by having a high ranked mana stat which is used to channel into powerful spells. They also have the skills of Item Construction and Territory Creation. The first skill allows them to create magical items of varying power, depending on the skill they have with it. Territory Creation allows the Caster to build a terrain that is of advantage to a mage or wizard. These can be used for a variety of purposes, such as the collection of mana.

"Moving on to the Assassin class. Like the Caster class, they also have appalling physical stats. Which will put them in a disadvantage in a straight up fight. To compensate for this, they have a skill known as Presence Concealment. Assassin's use this skill to target enemy masters instead of servants. For once a master is killed the servant will eventually fade away."

Draven noted the looks of shock on many of the master's faces, apart from Alexi Angelov and Viktor Krum. "However, in light of the... unique circumstances in which this Grail War will be conducted killing another master will be deemed unacceptable. And if I find out if any master has broken the rules they'll have to deal with me," Draven said in a threatening tone of voice.

He then cleared his throat, "Let's carry on shall we. Finally, we have the Berserker class. The servants in this class consist of heroic spirits that have gone mad or insane at some point in their lives. Another unique thing about this class has a skill known as mad enhancement. This skill allows the servant to sacrifice their sanity in exchange for greater power. This skill was designed to allow weaker heroic spirits to have a greater chance of defeating a more powerful Heroic Spirit. However, when paired with a powerful Heroic Spirit, this class can surpass almost any class of Servant in physical abilities."

Yet again Draven paused as the seven Masters took everything in. "Okay I now have one final thing to explain to all of you and it is perhaps the most important thing it tell you." Everyone waited, anticipation on their faces for what he was about to tell all of them.

"Those marks on your hands", everyone looked down at their own, "they are known as command spells. They mark you as a master and represent the contract between you and a servant. However, the most important thing about command spells is that by using one a master can give their servant an order and they will be forced to obey. No matter the servant's opinion on the order in question." Draven then paused looking at each of the masters for their reaction. Most them were shocked by the implication of the command spells. Although, there were some exceptions. Viktor Krum maintained his usual scowl. Alexi Angelov had a broad grin on his face at the thought of the command spells, as did Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Late than night in the Gryffindor common room Harry told Hermione all Dusk had told the seven masters. As expected the young witch found it all utterly fascinating. "I've never heard of anything like this before. Servants must be incredibly powerful if they are used to fight over the Holy Grail!" However, Harry wasn't the only one with news, "I finally found out what the mages association is," Hermione said. Harry nodded indicating for her to continue. "It's an international group of mages with various branches around the world. They dedicate themselves to the study of magecraft and hiding it from the world."

"Magecraft?" Harry replied, completely baffled by the alien term.

"From what I understand it is what they call magic. From what little I could find out it seems to be much more complicated and dangerous as well."

They sat in silence for a moment after that, each lost in their thoughts. After a while Hermione turned toward Harry, "You're worried about this, aren't you?" Harry did not respond, however his silence told Hermione all she needed to know. "Well then. We'll just have to make sure you win then. Won't we."

Harry spun around and looked at Hermione in surprise. "We?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his response. "You really think I'm going to let you go through this by yourself, after all we've been through these last three years?"

* * *

Three days later Harry was summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office. As he was walking up the stairs, Harry could only wonder what the Headmaster wanted. He then realised it must be something to do with the Grail war.

Before Harry could knock on the door he heard Dumbledore say, "Come in Harry."

As he walked through the door the Headmaster gestured for Harry to take a seat in one of the seats opposite him. "Now Harry, I am sure that you are wondering why I have called you here. There are three reasons, firstly I was asked to pass along this from Mr Dusk." So, saying the Headmaster picked up from his desk a scrap of parchment and passed it to Harry. Looking down at it Harry realised it was the incantation Dusk had previously spoken of, the one that he would need to summon his servant.

"Secondly, I would like to offer you an apology", Harry looked up in surprise at the Headmaster's words. "I have failed you again my boy. Since the tragic day your parents were killed, I have tried to protect you. Needless to say, I have not succeeded. Every year since you have attended this school you have found yourself in some sort of danger and for this I am truly sorry. The blame rests solely on my shoulders."

"Professor..." Harry started to say, but Dumbledore interrupted him by raising his hand firmly. "I will not hear a word against it Harry. And I would ask you that we speak on the matter no further. Now the final reason I summoned you here tonight.

"For all three of the Hogwarts masters I have attempted to obtain a catalyst that I believe would suit each of you respectively", Harry nodded his understanding. Dumbledore said "Yours's is in that box." Harry walked over and opened the box. Inside was a katana sword, it's blade broken off.

"You shall go down to the dungeons at eleven thirty this evening. You shall summon your servant at this time."

* * *

That night Harry stood in front of an intricately made summoning circle in the dungeons. Placing his catalyst just in front of the circle he stepped back and began to speak the incantation.

 _"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._  
 _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._  
 _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill._  
 _Repeat every five times._  
 _Simply, shatter once filled._  
 _I announce._  
 _Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword._  
 _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._  
 _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._  
 _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance_ _！_ _"_

As Harry spoke the circle began to glow with a faint blue light. Which only got brighter the further into the ritual he got. As he spoke the final words the circle flashed a brilliantly blinding blue and Harry was forced to cover his eyes. Once the light had faded Harry turned back to look at the circle. In the centre of it stood a young woman clad in Samurai armour, two katana swords were sheathed at her waist. However, the most striking pieces of the ensemble were the helmet, which had a large crescent moon on the top and an eyepatch that she wore over her right eye. The other eye was coloured a dark brown.

She turned to face Harry, her single eye fixed on him with a hard stare. After a moment, she spoke, "I am the servant Saber. Tell me are you my master?"

Harry nodded his conformation, still in shock from what had just happened. They stood like that for a minute, neither one of them speaking. Eventually Saber spoke, "What are your order's master?"

Finally gathering his wits together Harry asked, "Who are you?"

Saber looked puzzled at this, "But surely you know. After all it was you who summoned me. Wasn't it?"

"Yes, by using that sword", Harry replied pointing towards the object. "I don't know who it belonged to though".

The Servant frowned for a moment before responding. "I think that it is best you don't know just yet master. For if you were to give my identity away we would be at a considerable disadvantage in this war."

Harry felt slightly disgruntled at this, but saw the sense in what Saber was saying. "For now, we should leave Saber. We'll discuss our plans tomorrow morning." Saber seemed to disapprove of this notion, but didn't question what her master had said.

"Very well, master" she replied. Saber then took on her astral form and followed Harry out of the dungeon.

* * *

As they walked along the shadowy fifth floor corridor, Harry pondered on Saber's identity. He knew that she was some sort of samurai, he could tell that from her armour. However, Harry had no other clues as to who his Servant might be.

He did not get a chance to think on this anymore, as Saber suddenly materialised and pushed Harry to one side. Just in time to avoid the blast of a spell that was heading straight for him. Instead the spell struck Saber full force in the chest, pushing her back a few paces.

Turning to his Servant, Harry yelled, "Saber! Are you alright?"

"I am fine master. You should be more worried about yourself. I can handle this."

Suddenly there was the sound of approaching footsteps. Both Servant and Master turned to face them. Out of the shadows, wand drawn, came Alexi Angelov and a tall man in black robes, a black cross hung around his neck. The cross seemed to pulse with a faint green light. The man had a long beard, reaching down to his waist. His dark brown eyes were sunken into his pale waxy skin.

There was a smirk on Angelov's face as he advanced. "Harry Potter. I had hoped to face you soon. But truly I did not expect to battle you so soon." He then turned toward the man next to him, who has obviously Angelov's Servant. "Caster. Deal with the Servant. I shall handle the boy."

* * *

Saber drew her right katana and turned it towards Caster. She smirked at him, "It is a shame that you have chosen me as your opponent Caster. To be eliminated so soon from the Holy Grail War is truly shameful."

Caster barked a harsh laugh in response. "I could say the same of you Saber."

Before she could respond further Caster unleashed a bolt of dark green magic towards her. Saber ducked under the spell, charging forward and striking at Caster with her sword. The fellow Servant was able to dodge at the last second and responded with another blast at Saber. This one connected and allowed Caster to move back, taking to the air with his magic.

Saber glared up at Caster. He laughed down at her, "That sword is of little use, if your opponent is out of reach." Saber smirked at this, "Perhaps. However, never assume that you are out of my reach." So, saying Saber leaped upwards. Her momentum taking her straight in front of Caster, unable to dodge the Servant of Magic was forced to conjure a shield to deflect the blow. However, the force of the blow was so great that Caster was sent flying back and crashed into the opposite wall.

Caster coughed as he pulled himself out of the wall. "Truly impressive Saber. You are truly a credit to your class."

"I wish that I could say the same Caster", Saber replied, "However, you have not shown yourself to be a worthy opponent."

Caster laughed in response, "Perhaps that is the case. However, you will find that he is not." He then pointed into the darkness behind Saber.

She laughed at this, "Do you really expect me to believe that..." Saber was suddenly cut off, as a huge gauntlet grabbed her from behind and hurled Saber into the opposite wall. Saber grunted in pain and looked at the second Servant that had joined the battle.

He was a huge man in fully plated bronze knight's armour. A tattered grey cloak was pinned to his shoulders. In his left hand, he held a large broadsword, his right gauntlet was over sized and looked as though it would allow the knight to crush a human skull with ease.

Caster moved to stand next to the knight. "Please Saber, allow me to introduce you to my ally. Berserker."

Berserker bellowed in fury and lashed out with his broadsword.

* * *

 **Servants & Masters:**

 **Saber (Identity Unknown)- Harry Potter**

 **Caster (Identity Unknown)- Alexi Angelov**

 **Berserker (Identity Unknown)- ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except my OC's.**

Chapter 4: The First Battle

At the last second Saber was able to roll out of the way of Berserker's sword, before leaping to her feet. She then drew her second katana and moved in to attack. Saber ducked under a swipe from Berserker's blade and brought her weapons slashing across his midriff. Not stopping, Saber continued past Berserker and onto Caster, who was standing just behind his larger ally.

However, Caster was able to dodge at the last second. Using his magic to fly out of the path of Saber's swords. As this was happening Berserker spun around bringing his sword down in a crashing arc toward Saber. Unable to dodge the blow, Saber was forced to bring her katana up in an X shaped guard, catching the knight's massive weapon between her blades.

In response Berserker reached out with his left gauntlet and grasped Saber in it. He then hurled her through the air. Caster, took advantage of this. Unable to dodge, Saber was hit by the full force of the spell and was sent rolling across the floor. Groaning, Saber pulled herself to her feet, swords still drawn and turned to face the two opposing servants.

Caster laughed at this, "Come now Saber. You cannot possibly think to defeat the both of us. You may have had a chance against one of us, but you are hopelessly outclassed in this fight."

Saber snarled back at him. "Perhaps. However, my honour will not allow me to submit to any foe! I will fight to my last breath!" So saying she charged forward both swords flashing. Saber ducked under a swing from Berserker's sword and headed straight for Caster. Her right blade slashed across Caster's chest, making a thin cut which still bled. The left blade came slashing across Caster's throat, blood spilling onto the floor.

Caster fell to the floor, coughing up blood. However, Saber did not celebrate any victory. "An impressive trick Caster. However, do you truly think that you can fool me with this it."

A laugh came out of the shadows. "Impressive Saber. I did not expect you to see through my illusion", Caster said as he stepped out of the shadows and back into the battle. As he reappeared the defeated body vanished.

Saber narrowed her one eye toward him. She recognized that Caster had used his territory creation skill to replicate True Magic within it's area of effect.

However, Saber was unable to analyze this further as she was forced to duck under Berserker's sword as it swooped down toward her head. Saber, could not launch a counterattack as she was forced to use both her katana in an X shaped guard to block a blow from the larger Servant's gauntlet. The force of the blow sent her skidding back across the ground.

Saber was able to keep her balance and kept her blades raised ready to fight.

'I can't keep this up forever' ,Saber thought, 'The only way that I will be able to win this is if I use my Noble Phantasm.'

She was unable to process the possibility of any kind of strategy, as Caster raised his hand to cast a spell toward her. However, he was forced to conjure a shield as a fourth figure leapt forward and thrust a weapon toward him. Caster, was sent skidding back from the force of the blow.

"Well now, this is hardly fair", the new arrival said, "let's even things up a little."

* * *

 _With Harry and Alexi_

At the same time the battle between Saber, Caster, Berserker and the unknown servant was happening, Harry was dueling Alexi Angelov. It was not going well for him. Harry was using a variety of standard school hexes such as expelliarmus. However, they were all proving ineffective against Angelov's arsenal of advanced hexes and curses. As such Harry was forced to dodge everything Angelov sent his way.

Alexi was smirking the whole time, he was just toying with Harry. "This has been fun Potter. However, it is time to finish to this." Angelov then started to use more powerful curses. He unleashed a flurry of cutting and exploding curses towards Harry, who was forced to dive out of the way.

Angelov laughed at Harry's attempt to escape him. This gave Harry an opening to send an expelliarmus toward Alexi. The spell connected, however, Angelov was able to hold on to his wand. Surprise was written all over Angelov's face, the surprise quickly turned into a snarl.

Angelov was about to hurl a curse back at Harry, when he suddenly stopped. Both combatants turned to look into the shadows behind Angelov, as footsteps sounded from within them.

"Stop playing with him Alexi! We don't have time for this!" Viktor Krum said as he stepped out from the shadows. His face was set in a scowl as he looked upon the scene in front of him. In response to Krum's order, Angelov simply flicked his wand and sent a spell flying toward Harry. It impacted with Harry's left leg and Harry yelled out in pain as the bone shattered.

Turing back to Krum, Alexi replied "There. I've stopped playing. Happy now?"

Krum simply glared back at him in response. Angelov shrugged at this, he then moved towards where Harry was lying on the ground, grasping his leg in pain. Angelov knelt down so that he was looking Harry right in the eye. "It is unfortunate, that I don't get to enjoy this any longer. You though, you should be glad at this outcome. For you will not have to suffer through the Grail War for any longer." Once he had finished speaking, Angelov stood up and leveled his wand straight into Harry's face.

In that moment Harry's life flashed before his eyes. He saw every moment he regretted. Every moment he cherished. But most of all he saw the people he treasured most in his life. As the last vision passed before him, Harry closed his eyes at peace with himself. Harry was being foolish. He couldn't afford to give up now. However, the killing spell never came. Instead he heard raised voices and distant impacts. Harry saw flashes of light, beyond his closed eyes. Opening them he saw another figure fighting Krum and Angelov. Harry blinked twice and recognized the figure.

It was Cedric Diggory.

He had clearly taken the Durmstrang masters by surprise and had them on the back foot. For the moment. Soon though he was forced back under the combined might of his opponents. Gritting his teeth through the pain, Harry raised his wand and fired off a hex towards Angelov. The spell connected, yet had little effect on the wizard and simply forced him to stagger back a few feet.

Scowling Angelov turned toward Harry and sent a dangerous looking orange spell back at him. There was no chance of Harry getting out of the way. Suddenly the shadows in the corridor reared up and formed a barrier than intercepted the spell, which exploded from the force of a hand grenade.

As soon as the explosion dispersed the shadows shifted into sharp tendrils that stole the wands from all four of the wizards hands. They then pulled back and dropped the wands into the hands of their commander.

Draven Dusk stood there looking at the masters, a detached expression on his face. The shadows coiled around his left hand, which was covered in a dark metal gauntlet. "Now what is going on here?"

* * *

 _Just after the fourth Servant joined the battle_

The newcomer was clad in armour of a reddish gold, a wolf skin cape was across his back. He was un-helmeted and his face had a wild look to it, a mop of messy brown hair sat atop his head. In his hands he held an ornately decorated hunting javelin, pointed toward Caster and Berserker. The Servant was clearly Lancer and stood with a determined look on his face as he faced down his new opponents.

Without looking away from the enemy Lancer said, "My master has commanded me to assist you Saber. He thought this fight rather unfair and I have to agree with him."

Saber nodded toward him. "My thanks Lancer", she said, "But we should return to the battle." As soon as she had finished speaking Berserker charged forward, frankly it was surprising that the Servant of Madness had managed to restrain himself for so long, sword arcing down toward Lancer. He darted to one side avoiding the blow and thrust forward attempting to pierce Berserker on his javelin. Surprisingly Berserker brought his gauntlet up to deflect the blow, redirecting it from it's original target. Lancer then leaped back and darted back down the corridor. Berserker charged after Lancer, following the Servant of the Spear to a location of the latter's choosing.

Taking advantage of the reduction in enemy numbers Saber charged toward Caster. Saber stabbed toward Caster's throat. Instinctively the Servant of Magic dodged the strike. However, it had been a feint as Saber's right blade came stabbing toward Caster's heart. Caster was only just able to turn his body at the last second, forcing the sword to land in his left shoulder.

Caster then sent a spell slamming into Saber's gut pushing her back and putting Caster out of the reach of Saber's swords. He grasped his shoulder a grimace on his face. When he pulled away his hand it was covered in his own blood. "Impressive Saber. You have managed to draw first blood."

Saber kept her swords pointed toward Caster. "I assure that will not be all that you suffer tonight" she replied. Closing her one eye Saber focused. A great amount of mana focused into her katana, the twin blades surging with a bright blue light. The eye suddenly snapped open. "This is the end for you Caster! One such as you cannot stand against this!"

"A Noble Phantasm." Caster muttered under his breath.

In a blinding burst of speed Saber surged forward, directly in front of Caster before he could possibly react. As she struck Saber bellowed, " **Doragon'notsume!** "

Saber's katana were a blur, all that could be seen of them were flashing blue afterimages. Each strike connected with Caster, the Servant of Magic unable to avoid any of the attacks. The first blow cut deeply across Caster's torso. The second across his gut. The third took his legs off at the knees. The forth took his right arm. The fifth and final decapitated Caster.

The Servant of Magic's remains, such as they were, fell to the floor. Saber standing over them panting from the exertion. She only stood for a moment before running off to find her Master.

* * *

 _With Lancer and Berserker_

The two Servants clashed at a furious pace. Sword crashing down and javelin flashing forward. Lancer was able to land more blows on his opponent however, these proved mostly ineffective as they simply glanced off of Berserker's armour. Lashing out with his gauntlet Berserker caught Lancer and sent him skidding backwards.

"Truly you are as strong as ever brother!" he said, a smile within his voice.

Berserker's response was simply to below with fury and bring his sword slamming down. Lancer was forced to take the blow, unable to dodge in time. As such the blow sent him crashing into the opposite wall. "I see that your temper has not improved over the years." He muttered as he extricated himself from the wall. Sparing a glance to the side Lancer saw that he had reached his destination. "Perfect" he muttered under his breath.

The Servant of the Spear then ran to the Grand Staircase. Spinning back around he turned to face Berserker. "Now this is a much grander stage! We can now battle to our hearts content."

Berserker growled what might have been approval before beginning the battle again.

Lancer ducked under Berserker's sword and sent his Javelin toward the Servant of Madness' helmeted head. At the last possible second, Berserker turned his head to the side, the point of the javelin only landing a graze on the armour. Lancer then leaped backwards so that he was out of the way from any retaliation that Berserker might deliver.

His face set in a grimace Lancer realised that he indeed been right to choose this location for battle. For he would have had much greater difficulty dodging any strikes if he had chosen to remain in Hogwarts cramped corridors.

Still it had been too long since he had fought with his brother. Though Lancer had to admit, he would have preferred to fight beside him instead. It had been common knowledge among the Round Table that none among them could match his brother in raw physical strength.

Berserker bellowed and charged forward.

Pushing all thoughts of nostalgia aside Lancer readied himself for the coming assault.

* * *

 _With the Masters_

Dusk turned his gaze upon Angelov and Krum. "Mr Angelov I believe I said that there would be no killing in this war. But that spell you cast just now would have killed Mr Potter, had I not intervened. Would you care to explain that?"

Angelov did look remotely embarrassed, he simply shrugged his shoulders back at Dusk.

The look in Draven's eyes hardened to steel. "Consider this a warning then." He then proceeded to roll up his right sleeve and held it up for all of the masters to see. On his arm were seven Command Spells. "Each one of these Command Spells is for a Servant competing in this war. If any master in this war even thinks about crossing the line, I'll use these to destroy your Servants."

Looks of shock were on the faces of all the masters. The implications running through their minds.

Dusk then tossed Angelov, Diggory and Krum back their wands. "I suggest that the three of you, with your Servants, return to your quarters."

The three of them left, Angelov glaring at Dusk while doing so.

Draven then moved towards Harry. "Come on kid. Lets get that fixed up."

He was about to pull Harry to his feet when a voice called out.

"Master!"

Turning the mage and the wizard saw Saber running towards them her blades still drawn. She looked ready to strike at Dusk.

"Saber stop!" Harry shouted.

She skidded to a halt looking at Harry curiously. "This is Mr Dusk. He is the supervisor of the Grail War." Harry explained.

"I see." Satisfied with her master's response Saber sheathed her swords and lifted Harry up in Dusk's place. Draven nodded impressed by her caution. He didn't comment on this and simply said, "Come on. I can fix up that leg for you. My room isn't too far from here."

* * *

They only had to walk for a few minutes before arriving at Dusk's room a couple of corridors down.

It was small and very spartan. Only containing the bed and a desk off to the side of the room, where Dusk placed his gauntlet on once he had removed it. The desk was covered in sheets of parchment and strange unidentifiable objects. Saber had placed Harry on the bed and stood by the bed like a bodyguard.

Draven then moved forward and examined Harry's broken leg. "I can definitely fix this. But its gonna hurt. A lot" he said. "Saber, could you make sure he doesn't bite his tongue off?" Saber then proceeded to grasp Harry's jaw and hold it in place before the latter was able to voice any complaint. Dusk then jerked the leg straight, causing Harry to yell in pain, Draven then began to mutter under his breath, using Healing Magecraft to repair the bones in Harry's leg.

"There that should do the trick" Draven said, satisfied with his work. "How does it feel?"

Harry, who had now freed himself from Saber's grip, grimaced slightly but nodded his conformation.

"Good", Dusk nodded. He then turned to look at Saber. "Impressive Servant you've got there. Date Masamune if I'm not much mistaken." Saber's surprised look was all the conformation that he needed. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I have to remain impartial in this war, in case you forgot."

He then looked at Harry who looked confused at what Dusk had said. "Ask her if you want to learn more", Dusk said gesturing toward Saber. "Anyway now that all Seven servants have been summoned we can finally get this war going."

"You shall have to revise your count Magus" Saber said. "I have slain Caster myself this very night."

Dusk shook his head, "I'm afraid not. If Caster was dead I would have sensed it. Looks like he managed to survive whatever you did to him."

* * *

 _With Angelov and Krum_

On their way back to the Durmstrang ship Alexi Angelov and Viktor Krum walked in silence. They were both accompanied by their Servant's.

Berserker stood at Krum's side his gray cloak billowing behind him. He had not been pleased about having to withdraw from the battle with Lancer and Krum had been forced to use a command seal to bring his Servant under control.

Caster was only a step behind Angelov and was furious. 'I hadn't expected to used that Noble Phantasm yet. Saber shall pay for forcing me to resurrect!'

* * *

 **Okay this took a while.**

 **Four Servants fighting is difficult to write and do justice (hopefully I did).**

 **So Saber is Date Masamune, tell me who you think the others are!**

* * *

 **Saber:**

 **True name: Date Masamune**

 **Stats-**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills-**

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Riding: C**

 **Personal Skills-**

 **Military Tactics: C**

 **Bushido: When fighting another Servant in single combat Saber's physical stats are increased. When fighting two or more enemies this skill does not activate.**

 **Charisma- B-**

 **Noble Phantasm-**

 **Doragon'notsume (Claws of the Dragon): Anti Unit (1 Unit) B+**

 **Saber charges her katana with mana allowing her to land multiple strikes within the span of a few seconds. This Noble Phantasm is fatal to any Servant with C rank or lower endurance. This Noble Phantasm can be negated by endurance or a Noble Phantasm ranked B+ or higher.**

 **Unknown Noble Phantasm**

* * *

 **Servants & Masters:**

 **Saber (Date Masamune)- Harry Potter**

 **Caster (Identity Unknown)- Alexi Angelov**

 **Berserker (Identity Unknown)- Viktor Krum**

 **Lancer (Identity Unknown)- Cedric Diggory.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay first off thank you to everyone for all the reviews. I like what I'm hearing from reviews in terms of Servants identity's and also where the story will be going from this point on.**

 **Also in response to the question of why I have chosen to use oc Servant's there are two reasons. The first is that it makes the identity's more difficult for those who read it to work out who the Servant's are. The second is that I wanted to see if I could properly create their statistics and abilities myself.**

Chapter 5: An Alliance Forged

 _2 Days before the Servant's summoning_

Draco Malfoy sat in his bedroom in the Slytherin common room. Looking at the artifact that his father had sent him. It appeared to be a broken piece of jaw bone, from some animal that Draco was unable to identify. Draco remembered that the letter from his father had said that this artifact would act as a catalyst to summon an incredibly powerful Servant.

The note had also provided an altered incantation. Apparently this was necessary as the spirit he was trying to summon wasn't considered a hero in life. There was also a list of altered ingredients for the summoning ritual, again this would prove necessary to summon the Servant in question. The letter informed him that Professor Snape would provide all the alterations needed for the ritual.

* * *

 _The Night of Summoning_

Draco Malfoy had stood in front of Professor Dumbledore earlier that evening. He had been invited up to the office so that Dumbledore could provide a catalyst for the ritual. Dumbledore offered a scrap of red cloth from what looked like a cloak. Malfoy had refused. This had surprised the old Headmaster a great deal, but he decided not to press the issue and allowed Draco to leave without comment.

Now he stood in front of the magic circle that had been prepared for him by Professor Snape. His catalyst was place just in front of the circle itself. Draco then began to speak the incantation.

 _"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._  
 _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._  
 _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill._  
 _Repeat every five times._  
 _Simply, shatter once filled._  
 _I announce._  
 _Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword._  
 _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."_

The circle began to produce a thick black fog, that seemed to crackle with dark red lightning.

 _"Here is my oath. I am the one who commands you. You shall slaughter at my behest._

 _To murder all those who stand before me. Now come forth and obey me."_

The fog exploded across the room knocking Draco off of his feet. Once he had pulled himself up he looked at the figure that stood hunched before him. The man inside was tall, at least 6ft. He was clad in furs of dark browns and greys. His hair was a long straggly blond that hung over his eyes. In his left hand he carried a stone axe, in the right he carried what appeared to be a club made of a jawbone, possibly the same one that he had used as a catalyst. However, it was the Servant's eyes that truly drew Draco's attention. They were a crimson red and were filled with blood lust and madness, you could have stared into them and lost yourself in madness. Draco withdrew his eyes quickly.

The Servant turned to face Draco and said, "Greetings master. I am Assassin. Now tell me, who do you want me to kill?"

* * *

 _Draven Dusk's Quarters- The Same Night_

"Stay here for the night", Draven said, "you shouldn't put weight on that leg too soon. Healing magecraft isn't exactly my specialty. Don't worry about being attacked either. You're under my protection, if a Master dares to attack they will face the consequences." His voice turned ice cold at this point, putting Harry slightly on edge. Saber on the other hand looked completely unperturbed by what Dusk had said.

She had taken off her helmet, placing it on the edge of the desk, revealing midnight black hair that stopped at her chin. "I'm curious Magus" she said, speaking to Dusk, "How were you able to figure out my identity so quickly?"

He smirked back at her "The eyepatch and the helmet kind of give it away. You should be prepared for others to figure it out like that."

Dusk then turned so that he was facing Harry. "You should work on improving your magic. If you want to survive through this war, you'll need to." Harry looked like he was about to speak, but Draven raised his hand to stop him, anticipating his question. "I won't help you. Well I can't. I am not allowed to favour anyone in this war. I suggest that you go and talk to Professor Moody, I'd say that he more than knows how to handle himself."

Sighing Draven then said, "Trust me no one ever made it through the Holy Grail War by holding back. Those who tried, never lasted long."

Glaring back at Draven, Harry said "You expect me to hurt people to protect my own life."

"I don't expect you to go out of your way to injure your enemies. Dumbledore has told me enough about you that I know you wouldn't. However, you should be prepared to defend yourself," Dusk stated. Harry was about to retaliate back at Dusk, but he saw something in Draven's eyes that spoke of experience.

"You told me once that you fought in the last Holy Grail War. You said that no one got out of it unscathed", Harry said.

"Yeah. I had to do things that I never thought I was capable of.", Dusk said. There was sadness in his voice, "I've got one final piece of advice for you. Trust your Servant. Work with Saber and that will give you the best chance of winning this war."

He then stood up and moved to the desk and put his gauntlet back on, before moving towards the door. "Now get some rest. I've got to go and explain this mess to Dumbledore."

* * *

 _Gryffindor Common Room- The Next Day_

A few hours later Harry had made his way back to Gryffindor tower, limping slightly. Saber had refused to return to her astral form, fortunately it was early and as such they did not have to suffer the staring of Hogwarts' inhabitants.

Once the pair of them were through the portrait hole, Harry spotted Hermione sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. She was fast asleep. Clearly she been waiting for him all night. Knowing that she would want to see that he was alright, Harry shook her awake. She grumbled for a moment before awakening, blinked then looked up and saw Harry.

Hermione jumped up and seized Harry in a bear hug, crushing him. "Harry! Where were you? I was so worried when you didn't come back last night." Hermione suddenly stopped her questions as she saw Saber standing behind Harry, smirking. Needless to say she was shocked when she an armed woman in full Samurai armour standing there.

"I take it that this is your Servant then?" Hermione said, once she had knocked herself out of her stupor.

Harry nodded, "Yes this is Saber. Saber this is my friend Hermione Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger" Saber said.

Hermione looked at Saber curiously for a moment before asking, "I'm just curious but who are you? I mean which heroic spirit are you?"

Saber's one eye looked right into both of Hermione's taking the measure of her. Seemingly satisfied Saber declared, "I am the One Eyed Dragon! Date Masamune!"

At the blank look upon both Harry and Hermione's face's Saber scowled back at them. "Neither of you have heard of me have you?"

The pair shook their heads back at Saber.

"I'm sorry that I haven't", Hermione said, "You seem like an incredibly fascinating individual. Perhaps you could tell us a bit about yourself?"

Saber shook her head at this, "Another time perhaps. At present I think we should focus on the war." Both Gryffindor's nodded at this. "As such we have two enemies known to us at present. Berserker and Caster. Both of them have proven to be exceptionally dangerous and currently their identities are unknown."

"What can you tell me about them?" Hermione asked. Saber then gave a detailed description of both of the Servants she had fought last night.

"There are also their Master's to consider," Saber said, "They are both dangerous in their own right." Harry grimaced at this, remembering his encounter with the Durmstrang masters last night. He then went on to describe his encounter with the pair of them. For both Hermione's and Saber's benefit. He then went on to tell Hermione about the advice that Dusk had given him earlier.

She nodded at this, "Dusk is right. Moody was an exceptional auror, you can definitely learn from him."

Harry agreed, "I'll go and see him as soon as I can."

Saber then moved the discussion forward, "We also have a temporary ally to consider master." Hermione appeared uncomfortable at the honorific Saber used but didn't comment on it. "Lancer and his master."

Both Harry and Hermione paused at this, mulling over what Saber had just said. Eventually Harry spoke up, "I see what you mean Saber. We would definitely have a better chance of defeating Berserker and Caster with them. But I'm not sure that we should trust them."

He then turned and then asked Saber, "What do you think of Lancer?"

Saber thought for a moment before answering, "He is an honourable warrior and strikes me as the type not to betray us given the choice. I would be more worried about the character of his master. What do you know of him?"

Hermione answered this question. "Cedric, Lancer's master, is much like his Servant. In fact the description you applied to Lancer is essentially identical to how I would describe Cedric."

Saber nodded at this, then turned toward Harry. "What do you think Master?" she said, "Ultimately it is your decision as to whether we ally with them?"

Harry sat there for a few moments before answering, "I agree. I will speak with Cedric later today and see if he will agree to an alliance."

* * *

 _The Great Hall- Later that Day_

That afternoon Harry and Saber, who was in astral form, entered the Great Hall. Once they had crossed the threshold Saber alerted Harry to the presence of two other Servants. Looking around the Hall, Harry saw that both Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour were present. Fleur's Servant was not visible, clearly in astral form like Saber. However, Lancer sat next to Cedric in full armour laughing and joking with those at the Hufflepuff table. He was causing quite a stir throughout the entirety of the Great Hall; students across the hall were staring.

Cedric had noticed Harry and looked at him. Indicating for Cedric to follow him Harry then left the Great Hall. After a few moments both Cedric and Lancer both left followed.

* * *

 _Slytherin Table_

Draco Malfoy, who had gone unnoticed by Harry, sat further away than usual. Far away from his usual cohorts.

" _Master._ " Draco shuddered at the sound of Assassin's voice in his mind. " _Shall I follow them? With my Presence Concealment I will be able to while remaining undetected_ ", Assassin said.

" _Very well._ " Draco thought back. He had not even finished 'speaking' before Assassin vanished from the room.

Draco let out a sigh of relief at his Servant's departure, there was something about him that made Draco's skin crawl, as if there were a million insects scurrying over him. Draco knew full well that Assassin was indeed powerful, despite his classes usual parameters, but he could not help but feel fearful anytime that Assassin was in his presence.

* * *

 _Empty Classroom- Just off the Great Hall_

Harry stood facing Cedric and Lancer. Saber manifested at his side, both of the Servants sent each other a respectful nod. "So what do you want Harry?" Cedric asked, beginning the proceedings. He was relaxed, not anticipating the possibility of an attempted betrayal from Harry.

"I am here to ask you for an alliance", Harry started, "Till Caster and Berserker are defeated."

Cedric seemed surprised at this. He blinked for a moment in shock. "Why?"

Saber answered his question. "Having fought both of them, I believe that no single Servant can defeat them while they are in accord. And knowing of Lancer's skill and your shared nature, we decided that you would be the best choice for such a strategy."

"I would have to agree" Lancer said. He then turned to face Saber. "You seem like an honourable warrior, Saber. I would be glad to fight alongside you. For now."

Cedric seemed to take in what his Servant had said before responding. "Very well. We shall have an alliance. Till Berserker and Caster are defeated."

He stepped toward Harry and stuck out his hand. Harry shook it and grinned at him. Cedric returned it.

"It's good to be working together", Cedric said.

Unbeknownst to all of those present Assassin watched from the shadows. He had heard everything that had been said between the four. He smiled. The more victims that were gathered together, the less time he would have to spend hunting them down.

Assassin then crept from the room, again unnoticed, to report all that he had learned to his master. As he proceeded down the corridor his thoughts turned bitter, thinking about his master. The boy lacked a spine. This was both a benefit and a curse for Assassin. On the one hand it allowed Assassin to carry out activities without the boy's interference. On the other hand it was likely to prevent Assassin from acting in his own interest. Oh if only he had been stuck with a less pathetic master. Still he may be able to forge a new pact.

Assassin would just have to end his current one.

* * *

 **So now we are introduced to Assassin.**

 **Who as you can probably tell is a rather unusual Servant for his class.**

* * *

 **Servants & Masters:**

 **Saber (Date Masamune)- Harry Potter**

 **Caster (Identity Unknown)- Alexi Angelov**

 **Berserker (Identity Unknown)- Viktor Krum**

 **Lancer (Identity Unknown)- Cedric Diggory**

 **Assassin (Identity Unknown)- Draco Malfoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so the last chapter was mostly filler mixed in with the introduction of Assassin and advancing the plot ever so slightly.**

Chapter 6: Beauxbatons

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom_

Harry had just finished another DADA lesson and decided that this was the perfect time to speak with Moody, just as Dusk recommended. He indicated for Hermione to go on ahead and then approached Moody's desk. Saber was with him remaining in astral form just behind him.

Although Moody had his back turned he spoke up as Harry approached the desk, doubtless Moody's magical eye had seen him approaching. "What do you want Potter?" He asked in his growling voice.

"Professor I was wondering if you could give me some extra lessons on defence?" Harry asked politely.

Turning around Moody looked at him curiously for a moment before responding. "This is for the Grail War isn't it." This was a statement not a question. Yet Harry still qualified it with a nod. Moody grunted before responding. "Fine, I'd say that you need an edge in this War. We'll start tomorrow after everyone's classes have finished. Till then I would recommend that you don't get into any major scuffles."

* * *

 _Hogwarts Entrance Hall- Late Evening_

It was almost midnight and Assassin was currently following Saber, Lancer and their masters as they patrolled the castle. The allied Masters and Servants had taken it upon themselves to draw out Berserker and Caster. So far they had been unsuccessful.

Assassin's Master had ordered him to observe the movements of the newly forged alliance and report on their movements and any battles that occurred during the night. It was frightfully dull work, the kind of work that Assassin positively despised. Frankly he was getting bored and was tempted to disobey his master and go in search of a victim. He had seen the Durmstrang masters enter the Castle an hour ago, before the Hogwarts masters had convened. Knowing that both groups of masters would likely have their hands full with each other. That left only one set of targets for him.

The Masters and Servants of Beauxbatons.

Assassin dashed out of the castle and began to cross the grounds at great speed heading for the Beauxbatons carriage. However, before he could able to get close to the carriage an arrow slammed into the Servant of Murder's head. As the projectile impacted it shattered into dozen's of pieces.

"You shall go no further Assassin!"

In the distance, atop the Beauxbatons carriage, stood a Servant. He held a great wooden bow in his hands. The Servant wore bronze armour on his torso and shins. His arms were bare but for a pair of leather arm guards. Draped across his shoulder's was a dark blue cloak edged in gold, that stopped just above the Servant's shins. His skin was tanned and atop his head was a mop of curly brown hair, his beard was identical to his hair. The Servant's eyes were a piercing grey.

This was the Servant of the Bow. Archer.

Archer now had drawn a second arrow and was aiming it at Assassin's head. He was looking down at his opponent, a curious expression on his face. "I am impressed that you managed to survive that. A skill or perhaps even a Noble Phantasm?"

A mocking smirk came across Assassin's face. "Perhaps Archer. Or maybe you lack the ability to harm me", he replied.

Archer's eye's narrowed at this and did not reply to Assassin's mocking remark. He then loosed another arrow toward Assassin. This time Assassin chose to dodge the projectile, not wanting it to slow him down. Archer then shot his arrows in rapid fire. Assassin was unable to dodge all of these missiles and a few of them impacted against him. However, like the first arrow they all shattered against Assassin's skin. The only effect that the projectiles had was to send him staggering slightly. Assassin then leaped up into the air, too fast for Archer to aim an arrow at him.

Flying down Assassin brought his weapons crashing down toward his enemy, eager to kill him. However, Archer was able to bring his bow up to block the blows. Their weapons locked and the two Servants glared at each other across the weapons. Archer slammed his foot into Assassin's gut, sending the Servant of Murder staggering back. Using this as an opening Archer swung his bow and sent Assassin flying off of the carriage.

Assassin flipped and skidded across the ground, coming to a halt a few feet away from the carriage. Looking back at his opponent the Servant of Murder saw Archer's confident smirk. Assassin snarled back in response.

* * *

 _Beauxbatons Carriage- Interior_

Within the carriage Fleur Delacour and Isabelle Dubois watched the battle between Archer and Assassin. They saw the conflict between the two Servant's in a large circular mirror, showing them the entire battle since Assassin's arrival.

"That Assassin is most peculiar" Fleur commented, a curious expression on her face. "Perhaps your Archer is not enough to defeat him", she said turning to give Isabelle a condescending gaze.

Normally Isabelle would not have responded to such a comment simply choosing to remain silent at the insult. This time she did not. "That's hardly the case. You said yourself that 'Assassin is most peculiar'. So don't try to deflect the blame towards my Servant."

Fleur blinked in surprise at Isabelle's response, but chose not to comment on it. Instead she said, "Still perhaps we should make sure that this is over with quickly", Fleur turned to face a third figure standing in the shadows of the room, "Go and kill Assassin. Make certain that he doesn't survive, Rider."

The figure, Rider grinned broadly at the command.

* * *

 _Outside the Carriage_

Assassin and Archer continued their battle. Currently Assassin had the advantage having reached Archer once again. He brought down his axe toward the bow and used the slight curve in the weapons blade to pull the bow from Archer's hands. Assassin followed up with a swing of his club towards the opposing Servant's skull. Grasping Assassin's wrist Archer pulled him in close then twisted and threw the Servant of Murder over his shoulder.

Archer took this moment to leap from the carriage, grabbing his bow as he moved Archer then aimed another arrow toward his opponent. Jumping from the carriage Assassin fell toward Archer intending savage and bloody death for his opponent. However, his attempt was interrupted when a bronze shield blocked the blows from both of his weapons. The warrior holding the shield thrust forward with a sword held in their other hand, aiming for Assassin's gut.

He didn't bother to dodge. Why would he? So far he had proved invulnerable to all of the attacks that were sent towards him. It came as quite a surprise then when the sword buried itself in his gut. Snarling in pain Assassin pulled himself off the blade and leaped backwards, out of the range of his opponents blade. Assassin then took the moment to examine the new enemy.

The Servant, Rider, was a tall proud woman. She wore bronze armour of a similar make to Archer. Her skin was also tanned like Archer. However, that was where the similarities ended. Rider's eyes were the colour of burning coals and there was a lust for battle deep within them. Her hair was a bloody red. In one hand she held a bronze shield; the other a gladius. Across her waist there was a belt of brown leather, it was inlaid with gold thread. This above all else drew Assassin's eyes, he could not help but think that it was something of the utmost importance.

"I have waited for this for too long", Rider said, "My master has held me back for too long. Now finally I have the chance to slay an enemy. I will not let this opportunity pass!" At the last word she charged forward sword thrusting toward Assassin's head. At the last possible second Assassin twisted his body, the thrust inches from his skin.

Assassin responded by swinging his axe down toward Rider's head. However, before the blow was able to connect an arrow slammed into Assassin's wrist knocking it backwards. Rider then followed up, exploiting the opening created by Archer, slamming her shield into Assassin sending him flying backwards. He tumbled across the ground, landing flat on his back.

Springing quickly to his feet, Assassin snarled. ' _I have no choice', he thought, 'I'll have to use it. I cannot defeat them both at this time. Not without using it. Well looks like my identity will be revealed sooner than I expected. Oh well. Let them tremble at the identity of their destroyer!"_

A pulsing red and black aura gathered around Assassin. Boiling and welling up inside him till it reached it's peak. Great waves of mana shattered the ground beneath him, forcing both Rider and Archer to back away.

Rider turned to face her ally. "Archer can you stop him?"

Archer shook his head. "None of my normal arrows could. Perhaps my Noble Phantasm. But I fear it might not be enough."

They would have analyzed further but they were unable too. For Assassin had unleashed the full force of his Noble Phantasm.

 **"EMBODIMENT OF SIN! MARK OF CAIN!"**

At the last word the red and black aura exploded unleashing it's fury upon Rider and Archer. The Servant of the Mount took the full brunt of the blast sending her flying backwards. Archer fell to one knee, not receiving as much damage. Both Servants were completely paralyzed. They were frozen in pain both mental and physical. The nerves of both Servants were on fire, both were screaming in pain. However, the mental pain was far greater, the worst memories of their lives flashing before their eyes.

Assassin laughed manically, his shirt had been blasted off by the force of the Noble Phantasm. Across his torso was a bloody red symbol, pulsing with a burning light and the Servants that looked upon it knew instantly what it was. There was no denying it.

The Mark of Cain.

Advancing slowly, still laughing, Assassin prepared to slaughter his opponents.

However, he was suddenly tugged away before he could take either of their lives. As Archer and Rider watched Assassin vanish they heard him bellow a name in fury.

"MALFOY!"

A few moments later both Archer and Rider staggered to their feet wincing in pain. Neither of them had noticed that their respective masters had left the carriage after Assassin had been called away.

The reactions of both Master's were remarkably different. Isabelle ran toward her Servant, worried about his condition. "Archer! Are you alright? Do you need healing at all?" The Servant of the Bow shook his head in response, smiling at her concern. "I am alright Master. I shall be able to recover by myself. But thank you for the offer."

Fleur on the other hand glared at Rider. "I told you to kill Assassin! Yet you let one skulks in the shadows overpower you!" She ranted.

Rider stood calmly waiting for her to finish before replying. "If you truly understood who that Servant was you would not blame us as such." She said calmly.

Fleur looked back at Rider baffled by her statement. Archer explained for her benefit, "That was Cain." Both Fleur and Isabelle visibly tensed at the name. They looked at the Servants in a mixture of awe and shock. "I'm sure that I don't need to tell you his legend. For that name is truly infamous."

Noticing her Master's look of fear Rider said, "Do not worry Master. He bleeds the same as any other man and if he bleeds then he can die."

* * *

 _Hogwarts Castle- Slytherin Common Room_

Assassin whirled around as he appeared in front of his master, still snarling in fury. The boy recoiled at seeing the expression on his Servant's face. "You damn fool! I had almost slaughtered Rider and Archer! How foolish could you be to summon me away like this?!" Assassin bellowed in bloody rage.

Trying to assert control of the situation Draco said, "I ordered you not to engage any Servants in battle."

This seemed to amuse Assassin more than anything else, letting out a shriek of laughter at the statement. "You told me not to engage any of the Servant's we already knew about. Just now I had the opportunity to eliminate two potential threats and you waste a command spell summoning me away from the battle! I should kill you now just for that insult!"

A look of absolute terror appeared on Draco's face at this. Raising his hand he said, "By the power of my command spell I forbid you from attempting to kill me Assassin!" The moment that he had finished speaking, a pulse of red light washed over Assassin stopping him from acting. The spell then faded from Draco's hand, leaving him with only one remaining.

Draco smirked his confidence returning. "All you are is a Servant! It doesn't matter who you are Cain! You are simply a slave to my whims and you will obey them! You have no choice!" Draco turned his back at this point, confident that he had everything under control.

Cain was furious, unable to control his rage. However, after a moment he realized that he had a way to deal with his master. A sadistic smirk across his face. Raising his left hand Cain pointed it towards Malfoy, who still had his back turned. A small amount of the red and black aura he unleashed against Archer and Rider gathered there. Sensing Cain's power building Malfoy spun around, intent on stopping his Servant. However, he was too late too stop what was about to happen. The aura flew from Cain's hand and struck Draco full in the chest.

Malfoy fell to the ground his mouth open in a silent scream of agony. Pain wracked every inch of his body, rendering him immobile. A horrifying series of images flashed before his eyes. Some were his own memories twisted beyond recognition, others seemed to be moments from Cain's life. Happy memories were rendered unpleasant. Unpleasant memories were twisted into nightmares, distorted beyond anything that Draco could possibly imagine.

Cain knelt down and looked into his Master's eyes, smirking at him. "You may have forbidden me from killing you but this is much worse. I doubt that you will ever recover from this agony. It is far beyond the power of Witches and Wizards to restore you. However, you still have some use. I can still draw upon your mana. So be glad that you shall be of service to a superior being."

* * *

 **Assassin:**

 **True Name: Cain**

 **Alignment** **: Chaotic Evil**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength- B**

 **Endurance- B**

 **Agility- B**

 **Luck- D**

 **Mana- A**

 **Noble Phantasm- A**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Presence Concealment- C**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Father of Murder- A**

 **Assassin is familiar in all manners of killing. Even those created after his death.**

 **Natural Body- B**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Curse of God- Anti-Unit (Self) A**

 **Assassin cannot be harmed by attacks or Noble Phantasms. Assassin can only be inflicted with damage by Servants that possess the Divinity or Saint skills.**

 **Embodiment of Sin: Mark of Cain- Anti- Army (1-100) A+**

 **Assassin unleashes a wave of agony and terror upon his foes. Any foes that are hit by the wave are inflicted with physical and emotional pain. The duration of both of these is dictated by the distance the enemy was when they were hit.**

 **Slayer of Kin: Mark of Cain- Anti- Unit A**

 **Assassin releases a concentrated burst of agony and terror on a single foe. Any foe that is successfully hit by this Noble Phantasm is completely immobilized by the pain. The duration of the effect depends on how high ranked the Servant's endurance is. This can only be negated by an opposing Noble Phantasm or by using a Command Spell.**

* * *

 **Servants & Masters:**

 **Saber (Date Masamune)- Harry Potter**

 **Caster (Identity Unknown)- Alexi Angelov**

 **Berserker (Identity Unknown)- Viktor Krum**

 **Lancer (Identity Unknown)- Cedric Diggory**

 **Assassin (Cain)- Draco Malfoy**

 **Archer (Identity Unknown)- Isabelle Dubois**

 **Rider (Identity Unknown)- Fleur Delacour**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay just to let everyone know that this will be the last chapter I post for awhile. As I will be going to Uni and therefore will be very busy.**

Chapter 7: Aftermath

 _Hogwarts Castle- Hospital Wing_

The next morning all anyone could talk about was Draco Malfoy. He had been found in his room twitching in agony, unable to move or speak. The staff had rushed him to the hospital wing and had closed it off until further notice. This was where Draven Dusk was now, examining the young man. Dumbledore and the young man's father, Lucius Malfoy, stood close by as Dusk completed his examination. He then turned to face them. "I think its fairly safe to say that a Servant did this. However, I can't say for certain which Servant did this. Not yet anyway." Dusk said scowling.

As he finished speaking Draven noticed what appeared to be regret on Lucius Malfoy's face, but it was replaced quickly by outrage.

"I thought your job was to prevent this! Weren't you allowed here to supervise the Grail War!" Malfoy yelled. His fury directed towards Dusk. Draven had to admit that the man had a point. However, he had known going into this war that it would be nigh impossible to prevent circumstances like this entirely. He chose not to voice any of these thoughts and replied, "I am well aware of that Mr Malfoy and I will find out who the perpetrator is. I will be meeting with all of the other Masters today. As soon as I know anything I will be sure to contact you."

Malfoy then ranted at Dumbledore for a few minutes, something about lodging a complaint with the Ministry of Magic, before he left. Dumbledore then turned to face Draven. "Do you have any idea which Servant could have done this?" He asked.

Sighing Draven replied, "Caster seems the most likely out of his opponents. That class has a reputation for being unstable, to say the least. Other than that I would say Assassin."

Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment before he replied. "Assassin? What makes you say that?"

"Aside from the class' reputation?" Draven responded, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Dumbledore chastised him with a look, before indicating for Draven to continue. "The boy is missing two command spells from the back of his hand. This tells me that he had trouble controlling his Servant. Trust me when I say there is a long history of Servant's killing their Master's if the pair have a poor relationship. However, this is all speculation at the moment. I'll have to learn more before I can confirm anything."

Dumbledore furrowed his brow in thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Young Draco refused the catalyst I offered him when he came to see me the other day. He said that his father had provided him with one."

Draven narrowed his eyes at this new piece of information. "Well then it appears that Mr Malfoy and I will be having another chat then." He said.

* * *

 _Hogwarts- Castle Grounds_

Lucius Malfoy had almost reached the school gates. From there he would be able to apparate to his manor. However, before he could step over the threshold a voice called out from behind him.

"Mr Malfoy!"

Turning Lucius saw that Draven Dusk was making his way across the grounds toward him. He chose to wait in front of the gate. Thinking that Dusk would only ask him a few more mundane questions.

However, he was mistaken in that assumption. "Mr Malfoy. I was just wondering if you could tell me the identity of the Servant your son summoned?" Dusk said, his voice was calm. Although there was a hint of barely noticeable menace in it. Malfoy tensed at the question only for a second, so fast that most people would not have noticed it. But Draven did.

"I'm afraid that I do not know." Malfoy replied. "You would have to ask Dumbledore. I believe he was in charge of providing catalysts for the Hogwarts Masters." Mentally Lucius was cursing Dusk and hoping that he would believe this lie long enough for him to disapparate.

Draven shook his head. "You see I already asked the old man. He said that Draco refused the catalyst offered to him, in favour of one that was provided by you." As soon as the last word had left Dusk's mouth Lucius was moving. Spinning around and heading for the school gate. However, before he could cross the gates threshold his was barred as the shadow cast by the gate expanded and solidified. Forming a solid wall in front of Malfoy. He barreled into it. Colliding face first with the mass of shadow.

A mass of dark tendrils erupted from the wall of shadow. They wrapped themselves around Malfoy pinning him to the wall.

"Now Mr Malfoy." Malfoy's eyes, the only thing he could currently move, locked onto Dusk. "I believe you were about to tell me the identity of your son's Servant." Dusk smiled as he said this, completely at odds with the current tone of the 'conversation' the two men were having.

"I have already told you I have no idea."

Dusk shook his head. "Stop with these lies, Mr Malfoy." He said. "We both know that you're lying. Now tell me or things will get... unpleasant." As soon as Draven had finished speaking the shadows holding Malfoy began to squeeze him. The pressure was almost unbearable, it felt as if his ribs were about to snap.

Even so Malfoy said. "I can't tell you. He'll kill me!"

Draven raised an eyebrow at this, his interest peaked. It sounded like someone else had provided Lucius with the catalyst "Perhaps. But right now your life is in my hands. I could crush every bone in your body to dust. I could cause your organs to rupture. Hell I could even slice you to ribbons if I felt like it." He let all these threats hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "But we can avoid all of that. If you tell me the identity of Assassin and who supplied you with the catalyst. So do we have a deal?" After a moment Lucius nodded his conformation.

"Good." Draven then released the man from the shadows, though he kept the wall up. Just in case.

He then turned toward Malfoy, who suddenly had an expression of absolute terror on his face. Panting he said "The catalyst was sent to me via a messenger. A messenger from the Dark Lord!"

Draven raised an eyebrow at this, intrigued by the development. "And the Servant?" He asked coolly.

"Assassin true identity is Cain."

Absolute shock appeared over Draven's face at this statement. 'This is bad.' He thought 'Body's are going to pile up quickly, if Cain isn't dealt with soon.' Draven then turned and walked back into the castle, dismissing the shadows as he did.

"Goodbye Mr Malfoy. I don't think that we'll see each other again. After all I doubt your master will be pleased with what's happened."

* * *

 _Hogwarts Castle- Draven Dusk's Quarters_

Draven sat at his desk and sighed, staring down at the papers on his desk. The papers were a collection of ideas on his magecraft, plans for the Holy Grail War and theories on the identities of all the Servants.

Draven had just spent the past hour going over his interrogation of Malfoy with Dumbledore, an act which the old man had not approved of. Dumbledore approved even less of Draven's idea for dealing with Assassin.

Sighing he turned to an object that sat at the very edge of his desk. It was a silver dagger with a red hilt and engravings, the dagger was placed on an decorative stand. He stared at it for a moment before saying, "You'd tell me to stop being an idiot and get on with it. Wouldn't you my king?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked at the artifact.

A knock at the door interrupted Draven's musings. He then crossed the room to open it. Isabelle Dubois stood on the threshold. "Miss Dubois please come in." Draven stepped aside to let Isabelle enter. Draven could sense the presence of Archer as she entered.

"I'm sure that the other's will be here soon." Draven said, as he gestured towards one of the chairs he'd had the house elves bring up earlier. She took her seat. Once she had, Draven turned to face her. "Well Miss Dubois, how are you finding the Holy Grail War so far?"

She sent a small smile back at him. "It's been alright so far Monsieur Dusk. Archer's been a great partner for me. He has been very helpful and is a great warrior."

Draven nodded his acceptance of this fact. "That's very good. However, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, you're not finding the war too much on yourself are you? After all I heard that you and Miss Delacour had more than a little bit of trouble with Assassin?"

He saw a flicker of fear across Isabelle's face, but only for a moment. "Assassin is an...unpleasant Servant to say the least. In all honesty he frightens me. Especially if the rumors surrounding Monsieur Malfoy are true. I am guessing that is why you have called all of us here today?"

Draven chuckled at this. "Was it that obvious?"

Archer then chose that moment to manifest himself. "I take it you have some strategy to deal with Assassin, Magus?" He said stroking his beard. Draven's eyes flicked toward Archer, his eyes taking in every detail he could about the Servant and combining it with his own theories. However, Archer was giving Draven the same calculating look that Draven was giving Archer. This in itself helped Draven narrow down the list of possibilities even further. Although he chose not to say anything, not until he could be certain of his theories.

"You are correct Archer. I will elaborate further when the other Masters have arrived." Archer nodded his acceptance of Draven's statement and chose to return to his astral form.

It was not long till the rest of the Masters assembled in Dusk's quarters. All of the Masters had brought their Servants with them, with the exception of Victor Krum who had wisely chosen to leave Berserker aboard the Durmstrang ship.

Dusk then began to speak. "I have called all of you here to deal with, as I'm sure you know, the threat of Assassin. Who has gone rogue and crippled his own Master. We cannot afford to taken any chances with him. As such I am calling a temporary truce between the rest of you. You are to focus all of your efforts on eliminating Assassin."

"This is ridiculous!" It was Alexi Angelov who had spoken a scowl on his face. "To focus our combined efforts on a single Servant. This is wasteful! Our energies would be much better expended on continuing the war as it has been thought so far! Besides what would there be to gain? Apart from the death of a single Servant?" He directed this last comment at Dusk, who remained impassive at Angelov's comments.

"Are you done with your little rant?" Draven replied calmly. "Frankly you have no other choice but to listen to me. Do not forget that I could end the life of your Servant with a single sentence." That comment got Angelov to remain silent, a small smirk leapt on to Dusk's face at the younger man's reaction. "And the identity of Assassin warrants such measures. For Assassin is the Son of Adam, Cain." All of the Masters visibly tensed at the name.

"Besides who said that you would gain nothing from this endeavor." All of the Master's perked up at this, curious as to what Draven would say next. "The Master and Servant who defeat Assassin will be gifted with one additional command spell. I know that all of you have forged alliances amongst yourselves. So this shouldn't be any huge adjustment. And for those of you who don't like it, this truce will be dissolved once Assassin has been dealt with.

"You can all return to your quarters now. I will summon you again if the situation develops further."

* * *

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom- Evening_

Harry entered the classroom. His mind reeling from the meeting with Dusk.

'Saber what do you think of this? I mean why is Dusk having us deal with Assassin when he could use his command spells to do it himself.' Harry said, psychically communicating with his Servant.

'So you noticed that too. I suspect he only wants to use his Command Spells as a last resort, they are too valuable a resource to use carelessly. However, it is possible that he has his own agenda...' Saber mused.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked, his psychic tone curious.

'I don't know. Yet.' Saber replied. She seemed frustrated at the lack of information.

Harry would have continued the conversation. However, they were unable to continue for Harry was now stood in front of Moody's desk and the Professor was speaking to him. "About time you got here Potter." Moody growled. "Now lets get started. The first thing I will be teaching you to do is how to protect yourself from an opponents spells. You will be doing this by learning the spell Protego. This spell will protect from most minor hexes and curses. However, it will not stop the majority of dark curses. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded in response.

"Well then give it a try." Moody growled.

As Harry cast the spell a shimmering shield appeared in front of him. Moody nodded at Harry's effort. "Not bad Potter. But lets see how strong your shield is." As soon as Moody had said this, he flicked his wand and a curse flew out of it. The spell detonated with explosive force, shattering the shield into pieces. The force of the spell sent Harry staggering backwards.

"Needs work." Moody growled. Raising his wand again Moody said, "Cast the spell again Potter. We won't be stopping until you get it right." Harry gulped his nerves suddenly riling up.

'I see that you're going to be busy. So I will go and patrol the Castle.' Saber communicated as she left the room.

'Saber wait.' Harry said, his tone anxious. But he was too late to stop her as Saber had already left the room.

* * *

 _Hogwarts 4th Floor_

Assassin hid in the shadows of the corridor. Further hidden through his Presence Concealment. He was waiting in the corridor for any Masters or Servants that might come past. He had been watching outside of Dusk's room when the masters had convened, he knew that Rider was a threat to him but he wasn't sure about the other Servants. Not yet.

Assassin heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Three sets of them. He stayed in the shadows, completely still. The Durmstrang Masters and Caster appeared before him. They seemed to be organising a strategy of some sort.

"I will return to the ship and fetch Berserker." Viktor Krum said. "You and Caster will begin looking for Assassin. Berserker and I will reconvene with you later."

"Understood." Alexi Angelov replied. "Though I doubt we will be able to do much damage to him. So far it seems that Rider is the only Servant that can harm Assassin. At least if what Caster's familiars have shown us is correct?" Angelov turned to face his Servant at this, his tone curious.

Caster nodded at this. "Yes Master. I suspect it is Rider's divinity that allowed her to deal Assassin a blow. We shall have to cooperate with Rider and her Master if we wish to kill Assassin."

Krum nodded and chose to that moment to head back to the ship. Once Krum was out of earshot the Master and Servant pair continued their conversation.

"Perhaps. But I have other means of harming Assassin. If you are correct about Assassin's vulnerability then it should prove effective." Angelov replied. Now this Assassin found curious. If Angelov had a way to kill him, Assassin could not afford to take that chance. He had to be killed now!

Assassin lunged out of the shadows weapons flashing, slashing toward Angelov's neck. Caster lashed out with a bolt of green magic, sending the Servant of Murder flying backward and away from his master. Angelov ran out of the way of the two Servants. As he moved he yelled toward Caster, "Hold him here Caster! I will fetch reinforcements!" Angelov said this while raising his hand, using a command spell to enforce his command.

Caster smirked not bothering to look toward his Master or to reply. 'You know that I will fall Master. How selfish of you to leave me here. Then again I would have done the same thing.'

Assassin stood facing Caster. His weapons were held tightly in his hands, so tight that any more pressure might shatter the objects to pieces. "You know that your Master has sentenced you to death Caster!" Assassin spat out, furious that his target had managed to escape.

Caster chuckled in response. "I am well aware of that fact Assassin. However, I would do the same if our positions were reversed. While I may not be able to kill you, I will indeed slow you down." Before Assassin could respond Caster unleashed streams of green magic. Assassin ducked and weaved through the bolts, avoiding most of them. Those that did impact him merely slowed him down, leaving no injuries on his body.

Once the barrage finally ceased Assassin had made within 5 feet of Caster. This gave Assassin a clear view of Caster. The Servant of Magic held the black cross hung around his neck in his hands, the cross pulsed with a bright green light. Assassin narrowed his eyes recognising what Caster was about to do. The Servant of Magic was about to unleash a Noble Phantasm!

 **"Крест Александрии!"**

The cross shattered into a thousand pieces in a flash of green light. Assassin was spent skidding backwards from the force of the resulting explosion. Monstrosities crawled out of the green light. Their skin was black, their limbs long and gangling and many of them had extra arms or legs. Their mouths were full of long razor sharp teeth. The creatures lacked eyes. However, they still managed to turn their heads in Assassins direction.

Assassin smirked as he faced down, the creatures. "Quite impressive Grigori Rasputin."

* * *

 **Caster:**

 **True Name: Grigori Rasputin**

 **Alignment: Neutral Evil**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength- E  
Endurance- C  
Agility- D  
Mana- B  
Noble Phantasm- A**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Item Construction- C  
Territory Construction- A**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Mad Monk- Raises the rank of Mana and Endurance by one rank during battle. C  
Lover of the Queen- Allows Caster to manipulate females that confront him. This can be avoided with Magic Resistance. C**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **False Death- Anti-unit (Self) A+  
This allows Caster to resurrect from death once, including from an opposing Servant's Noble Phantasm. If killed again Caster will not resurrect.  
** **Крест Александрии- Anti-army A  
Meaning 'Cross of Alexandra'. An artifact gifted to Caster by Alexandra Feodorovna. Corrupted by Caster's magic it allows him to summon monstrosities commanded by Caster.**

* * *

 **Servants & Masters:**

 **Saber (Date Masamune)- Harry Potter**

 **Caster (Grigori Rasputin)- Alexi Angelov**

 **Berserker (Identity Unknown)- Viktor Krum**

 **Lancer (Identity Unknown)- Cedric Diggory**

 **Assassin (Cain)- Draco Malfoy**

 **Archer (Identity Unknown)- Isabelle Dubois**

 **Rider (Identity Unknown)- Fleur Delacour**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Brothers in Arms

 _Hogwarts 4th Floor_

The nameless horrors swarmed toward Assassin, slashing and biting at the Servant though none managed to pierce his skin. Assassin waded through them, slaughtering each one that dared approach him. However, countless more monstrosities appeared from the green light each one charging toward Assassin. Caster was not able to join in the battle. He was busy maintaining the green light that was producing the monstrosities.

A smirk split across Caster's face as he watched the horrors charge toward Assassin. Normally he wouldn't have been able to maintain the Noble Phantasm for this long, the only thing that allowed Caster to keep it up was the command seal Angelov had placed on him. Being ordered to hold Assassin at this place by whatever means necessary.

It would be impossible for Caster to defeat the enemy Servant. Eventually Assassin would be able to cut his way through and murder Caster. 'I doubt that Angelov will return. I'm sure that he is watching. He'll likely use this opportunity to gauge Assassin's strength for himself. Then use his other means to defeat Assassin', Caster thought.

It was not long till Assassin had cut through to Caster. Assassin was within striking distance of the Servant of magic, the next stroke would end Caster's life. However, before he was able to strike Assassin was hurled backward by a huge fist. Assassin flew through the air and then crashed into the sea of monstrosities that writhed around him. Looking through the throng of horrors Assassin saw the towering form of Berserker standing before him. An expression of surprise was on Caster's face, truly he had not expected Angelov to send help. Bellowing in fury Berserker charged forward, batting aside the monstrosities that stood in his way. His only focus was the death of Assassin.

Assassin charged forward to meet Berserker. Assassin darted under the swing of Berserker's massive sword, he then leaped up in the wake of the sword swing. Slashing with his axe aimed at Berserker's throat. At the last second the huge knight was able to tilt his head, taking the full force of Assassin's blow on his helmet. The helmet was lifted from Berserker's head and sent clanging across the floor. Berserker responded by slamming his gauntlet into Assassin's gut, the impact sending the Servant of Murder flying back through the air.

As he flew back through the air Assassin slashed at the horror's that surrounded him, cutting down dozens of them as he flew past. Once he had landed Assassin was able to get a look at Berserker's face. The man's face was set in a snarl, sharp teeth bared and eyes ablaze with hatred. The man's hair was shoulder length and a deep black. Assassin was unable to examine the man further as Berserker was once again charging forward sword raised.

It was at that moment that Assassin realised something. The horrors had ceased to multiply. As he dodged a blow from Berserker, Assassin looked past the mad warrior and saw that Caster was no longer there. The Servant of Magic had escaped! Assassin's face twisted into a snarl of monstrous fury.

"Damn you Caster! I'll rip you to pieces! There shall be no escaping my fury!"

* * *

 _Hogwarts 3rd Floor_

Caster made his way along the corridor panting from exertion. The battle against Assassin had drained him. He had used a tremendous amount of mana and that was not the only toll that was upon him. Caster was also drained physically. The use of Крест Александрии took a great deal of stamina to maintain the Noble Phantasm for any considerable amount of time.

Suddenly Caster stopped, sensing the presence of another Servant. One that he was familiar with.

"Come to finish me off Saber?", Caster asked. The female samurai left her astral form and stood directly in front of Caster. Saber had sensed the initial battle between Assassin and Caster and been on her way to join the fighting, till she had come across the exhausted Servant.

"This would be an opportune time to do so Caster", Saber replied calmly.

Caster chuckled, "True. True. I would do the same if I found an enemy in this condition. Although I doubt that you are capable of it. Masamune. Your Bushido code will not allow it."

Saber narrowed her one eye at this, drawing her right katana at the same time. "If you know my identity, you should know that I am not one to show mercy to my enemies."

Caster scowled, his plan foiled. He could attempt to fight Saber off but there was no chance that Caster would be able to succeed. Caster knew from experience that even at his full strength he would struggle to defeat the Servant of the Sword. "Very well then. Take my head One Eyed Dragon! Take the head of Grigori Rasputin!" He bellowed at the top of his voice.

Saber's katana came down in a flash of steel. Removing the head of the mad monk. Caster's face was one of detached finality. Saber flicked Caster's blood off of her blade and then returned it to it's sheath.

Caster's body faded away as Saber completed the action. This time the Servant of Magic was well and truly dead.

* * *

 _Hogwarts 4th Floor_

The fierce battle between Assassin and Berserker continued. The Servant of Madness brought his broadsword around in wide powerful arcs, intended to crush his enemy. However, neither these blows or those from the gauntlet, had any effect on Assassin. All this did was enrage Berserker further, causing the mad warrior to lash out in greater fury.

Assassin on the other hand had darted around the knight's blows, slashing wherever there was an opening. While these blows had an effect, it was negligible. As any injury that Berserker seemed to suffer caused the mad warrior greater rage.

As the fight continued Assassin noticed something. The remaining horrors and the bodies of the fallen ones had faded away, at some point during the battle between the two Servants. That could mean only one thing.

Caster was dead.

Assassin snarled in fury. Someone had taken away his chance at vengeance. Whoever was responsible would suffer more than Caster would have. However, this lapse in concentration cost Assassin. Berserker took full advantage of the opening given to him and slammed his gauntlet into Assassin's gut. The power behind the blow sent the Servant of Murder skidding back across the floor.

It was at this precise moment that another Servant chose to enter the fray. Suddenly Lancer was in front of Assassin. He started his attack by spinning his javelin and slamming it into Assassin's ribcage. Lancer then followed up by thrusting his boot into Assassin's gut, sending him stumbling back. Lancer then finished the sequence by thrusting forward with his javelin, aimed at Assassin's heart. On any ordinary foe this would have been a killing blow, Assassin was instead sent staggering backward from the impact.

Lancer smirked as he looked upon Assassin, "And here I thought that you would be more of a challenge Cain! So far you have not shown me anything to prove it!" As the Servant of the Spear had been talking, Berserker had moved to stand just behind Lancer. Sensing his fellow Servants presence Lancer turned to face Berserker.

The mad warrior was glaring down at Lancer, the fury in his eyes softening slightly. Lancer tilted his head to the side as he looked up at Berserker. He then asked, "What do you plan to do brother?"

For a moment Berserker said nothing. "Percival", he growled.

Lancer lowered his weapon then said, "So you do remember me. How about we finish this one off then, Lamorak?"

Lamorak simply growled in conformation. Percival laughed back, "Very well then! One last fight together!"

"How touching", the voice of Assassin said from opposite the brothers. Turning back to face their opponent the two knights saw that Assassin was crouched in a fighting stance, ready to spring into action. Lancer noticed what might have been jealously in Assassin's expression, though it was quickly replaced by a snarl of fury. Once both the knights had assumed a battle stance Assassin charged forward, heading toward Lancer. Percival was able to block Assassin's attack with the club, using his javelin to stop the weapon. However, Assassin was still able to land a blow with his axe. Slamming the weapon into Percival's armoured torso. However, as the blow landed Assassin noticed that it had failed to do any damage to the knight or the armour he was wearing. Lancer responded to this attack by viciously head butting Assassin, dazing the Servant of Murder.

Lamorak took advantage of this. Seizing Assassin in his gauntlet, Berserker threw his enemy to the ground making a deep crater in the stone floor. Assassin gasped from the impact, preparing to get back up. However, he never got the chance. Looking up Assassin saw that Berserker's gauntlet was pulsing with a golden light.

'A Noble Phantasm?', Assassin thought as the blow came crashing down upon him.

Unable to dodge Assassin took the full force of Berserker's Noble Phantasm. Upon impact the blow caused a massive explosion to erupt throughout the corridor. Though to witness the true power of the attack was to see it's effect upon Assassin.

The Servant of Murder was sent crashing two floors down, coming to a stop in a deep crater.

As Assassin pulled himself to his feet both Berserker and Lancer dropped down, both Servant's landing opposite him. Assassin laughed as he faced the two Servant's, "You think you're winning? How long will it take for you fools to realise that you fools can't harm me?"

"The same could be said for me Assassin", Lancer responded, "My armour will protect me from all but the most powerful of attacks. However, I wouldn't be so sure of your invulnerability."

Assassin narrowed his eyes at this. It was possible that Lancer could be bluffing, though it was unlikely. The Servant of the Spear was far too honourable to rely on cunning tricks. Therefore the Servant of Murder could not afford to take any chance. Assassin charged forward, determined to slaughter Lancer. At the last second Berserker lashed out with his sword. The blade crashed into Assassin and sent him flying back across the room.

Berserker then followed this attack up with his second Noble Phantasm. Lamorak raised his sword high above his head. The blade pulsing with a crimson light. He then brought the blade down with all his strength unleashing the power that his blade had gathered. A devastating blast of crimson energy engulfed Assassin. Though the effect was negligible on Assassin himself, the area around him had been completely destroyed. The ground was shattered and blackened with the sheer power of the Noble Phantasm.

However, the true blow was not Berserker's to strike. Assassin looked past the mad warrior and saw that Lancer had gathered a huge amount of mana around his javelin. Lancer now held the javelin ready to throw, the point aimed at Assassin.

As the javelin flew from Lancer's hand he bellowed the name of his Noble Phantasm, **"Laevatein!"**

The weapon traveled toward Assassin's heart at an unbelievable speed, aiming to pierce it. Remembering Lancer's earlier words Assassin twisted his body at the last possible second so that the blow would only hit his shoulder. Laevatein ripped through the Servant of Murder's shoulder, almost tearing the arm from Assassin's body. Cain bellowed in a combination of pain and fury, staring in disbelief at his ruined appendage.

His face twisted into a vicious snarl, still determined to continue the battle. Knowing that it was unlikely Lancer would be able to use Laevatein again. However, before Assassin could continue the battle he stumbled, almost falling over. Assassin's mouth opened in a gasp of disbelief, "This can't be? My mana shouldn't be running this low. Has something happened to Malfoy?"

* * *

 _Hogwarts Hospital Wing- A moment ago_

Under the cover of a disillusionment charm a lone figure slipped into the hospital wing. They made their way to the bed that was still occupied by the prone form of Draco Malfoy.

The figure bent down and grasped the hand which held Malfoy's lone command spell. The figure spoke, their voice a whisper in the shadows. "You never deserved this power Draco and you truly didn't deserve the Servant the Dark Lord gifted you with." The disillusioned figure then proceeded about their work. A few minutes later the command spell was transferred to the back of their hand.

That only left one task to complete. The figure produced a small bottle from the depths of their robes. Uncorking it the figure let a few drops fall into Draco's mouth. Once it was done they left the room. The poison would finish it's work soon and then Assassin would be their's to command.

For the Dark Lord.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Second Floor_

Assassin snarled as he felt his connection to Malfoy die. Soon he would run out of mana. This left him with no choice but to escape. Spinning on his heel, Assassin ran down the corridor, dissipating into spiritual form as he did so.

Loathed as he was to leave the fight without killing either opponent Assassin had no choice at present. The priority right now was to find a new source of mana. This left him with two possible options. Form a new contract or feed on someone. The second option was looking the most plausible at the moment, as he was unlikely to find a new master soon.

Or so he thought. Just as turned the corridor into the entrance hall, Assassin came across a lone figure wearing black robes that completely obscured their features. Assassin chose to reveal himself at that moment and feed on the witch or wizard, when the figure raised their right hand. On the back of the hand was a single command spell. The same command spell that Malfoy had once held.

"I take it you are the one that finished off my former master", Assassin stated.

The figure smirked beneath the hood of the robe, "That is correct. Now you are available to form a new contract and in your condition you are hardly in any position to refuse."

"That is true. Shall we form our pact then? Master."

The figures smirking grin was all the answer that was needed.

* * *

 **True name: Percival**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength- B**

 **Endurance- C**

 **Agility- B**

 **Mana- C**

 **Luck- D**

 **Noble Phantasm- A**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance- B**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Guardian Knight- B**

 **Bravery- C**

 **Wild Knight- A  
As Lancer was raised in the forest his movements are those of a wild beast or hunter.**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Red Armour of the Fallen- Anti-Unit (Self) B  
This armour was taken by Lancer upon his first victory in battle. It protects Lancer from physical attacks of B rank or lower.**

 **Laevatein- Javelin of the Wild Knight- Anti- Unit A+  
This is the javelin that Lancer used to take his armour. As such this weapon is capable of negating defensive Noble Phantasm's when thrown.**

* * *

 **Berserker:**

 **True name: Lamorak**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Mad**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength- B (A)***

 **Endurance- A (A+)***

 **Agility- D (C)***

 **Mana- C**

 **Luck- D**

 **Noble Phantasm- B**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Mad Enhancement: C***

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Instinct- B**

 **Young Knight- A  
Berserker received training as a knight at a young age and naturally excels in combat.**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Fist of Listenoise- Anti-unit B  
Berserker strikes with his oversized right gauntlet and deals significant damage to any Servant that has lower ranked endurance.**

 **Knight Slayer- Anti-Unit (1-30) A  
This Noble Phantasm encompasses Berserker's skill at defeating 30 Knights on multiple occasions. Berserker brings down his sword with all his strength and unleashes a devastating aura towards the enemy.**

* * *

 **Servants & Masters:**

 **Saber (Date Masamune)- Harry Potter**

 **Caster (Grigori Rasputin) (Deceased)- Alexi Angelov**

 **Berserker (Lamorak)- Viktor Krum**

 **Lancer (Percival)- Cedric Diggory**

 **Assassin (Cain)- Draco Malfoy (Deceased)- New Master**

 **Archer (Identity Unknown)- Isabelle Dubois**

 **Rider (Identity Unknown)- Fleur Delacour**

* * *

 **Okay so we have the first Servant and Master casualties of the Grail War and the identities of Berserker and Lancer are revealed. Finally we have the introduction of Assassin's new Master.**

 **So if anyone is going to ask about why Lancer's Noble Phantasm managed to trump Assassin's despite Lancer lacking the Divinity or Saint skills. To be honest this is me taking some major liberties with the story of Sir Percival. I chose to do this as I didn't want it so Rider was the only Servant that could actually do any damage to Assassin.**

 **Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry its been a while since I've updated.**

 **In the last chapter I was asked shouldn't Percival have the Saint skill since he was the grail knight. I did actually consider this as in many stories he is the grail knight. However, Galahad is also considered the grail knight in other stories so I chose not to give Percival this skill and instead chose to give him a Noble Phantasm like '** **Laevatein' instead.**

 **Also there is a poll up. Just wondering if there are any Servants you guys would like to see more of.**

 **I own nothing except my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 9: Consequences

The morning after the battle between Lancer, Berserker and Assassin every Hogwarts student was gathered in the great hall. This in itself was nothing unusual. What was unusual was the fact that almost every student was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet, whether it was their own or someone else's. Everyone was reading because of the bold headline splashed across the front page.

 **MURDER AT HOGWARTS**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Shocking as it may seem there has been a murder at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco Malfoy, a fourth year Slytherin Student, was brutally killed last night in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Young Mr Malfoy was competing in the so called "Holy Grail War", where he was first horrifically injured and has now been murdered during his recovery!_

 _Mr Malfoy and his fellow competitors did not compete in this "competition" of their own free will. All seven of the competitors were forced into it, many of these so called "Masters" had only come to Hogwarts to compete in the infamous Triwizard Tournament, which had only been reinstated this year. However, one must wonder how these innocent students got involved in this horrific ritual._

 _While we can not offer insight into how this came to be so, we can tell readers that this appears to be a targeted attack on the Malfoy family by a lone individual. A man who had been brought into to oversee the "Holy Grail War". Draven Dusk._

 _Mr Dusk, an outsider brought in by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, we can exclusively reveal is not even a wizard! Mr Dusk is a "magus" a dangerous group of magic users that live outside of Ministry control. Ever since Mr Dusk arrived he appears to have had it in for the Malfoy family. During his first official engagement he made a point to humiliate the recently departed Draco Malfoy. Belittling the young man on several points during this single occasion. However, that is not all. Immediately after Draco Malfoy ended up in the Hospital Wing his caring father, Lord Lucius Malfoy, was assaulted by none other than Draven Dusk! During what must have been an extremely trying time for the Lord Malfoy._

 _Is it any coincidence that Draco Malfoy was found dead soon after?_

* * *

 _Hogwarts- Great Hall_

The rest of the article continued with a similar rhetoric. Sighing Draven tossed down the newspaper as he sat at the staff table in the great hall. Looking he saw that a great many of the students and staff were looking at him, though most of them became throughly interested in their breakfast to avoid meeting his gaze. Draven soon got up from his chair and walked out of the great hall, his thoughts troubled.

Not with thoughts of the article. Skeeter could write whatever she liked, it would have little effect on either him or the mages association as a whole. What he was concerned about was the fate of Assassin. Draven had not sensed Assassin disappear upon or at any point after the Malfoy boy's death. That meant he had either survived through some of his own skill or he had managed to form a new contract.

Draven didn't know which possibility was worse.

The other matter that was troubling Draven was Caster's mysterious death. He had already ruled out the possibility of Assassin killing Caster. He had already spoken to the masters of Lancer and Berserker and they had confirmed that neither of their servants had killed Caster. Draven had also confirmed by talking to those masters that Assassin had not had a chance to kill Caster himself. That meant one of the other servants had decided to take out Caster in a weakened state and Draven had no idea which one of them had done it.

As he crossed the threshold out into the Entrance Hall, Draven spotted Mad-Eye Moody, who himself was heading into the Great Hall. Draven called out to him, "Mad-Eye!"

The battle scared professor turned, pausing just before he entered the Great Hall. "What do you want?" he growled back at the magus.

Draven raised an eyebrow in response, "Just to catch up. After all its been more than a few years since we last saw each other."

Moody remained silent for a moment, seemingly unsure of how to respond. He eventually said, "It has hasn't it. You seem to be the same as ever. Still a cocky bastard."

Smirking back at the defence professor Draven said, "I could say the same about you. Still a paranoid old sod." Mad-eye barked out a laugh in response to Draven's comment. The two men stood there in silence for a moment, enjoying each others company. It was Draven who eventually broke the silence, "Makes me nostalgic in a way."

"What does?" Moody growled back at him.

"This Grail War", Draven replied, "Reminds me of the last one. Well at least we aren't trying to kill each other this time."

It was then that Moody stiffened in response. Only for a fraction of a second. So slight was the movement that most people would not have noticed. But Draven did. Moody simply grunted in response. "I suppose it is", he eventually said.

Draven chose not to comment on the gesture. Instead he said, "Well I'd best be off. So had you I suppose. After all we're both busy men."

As they both walked away from each other Draven noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Moody had a look of great concern on his face.

* * *

 _Harry stood beside Saber as she waded through a group of Japanese soldiers. Her katana flashed, cutting down all who got in her way. A manic grin was on her face as she fought her enemy._

 _Out of Saber's sight an enemy samurai lunged towards Saber's back, striking from her blind side. There was no way that she would be able to block the blow in time. This attack would end her life. Harry attempted to call out to Saber, but no words escaped his mouth._

 _However, he needn't have worried. For another samurai leapt in front of the enemy. He caught the blow on a wakizashi sword deflecting the strike. He the lashed out with a katana, slashing the enemies throat. The man then turned so that he was facing Saber, who had now finished with her opponents. Saber still had a grin on her face, while the other man's expression was set in a scowl._

 _The man facing Saber had dark hair cut to his shoulders. It framed his hard face, which was set with a square jaw. His eyes were a steel grey and they were currently boring into Saber. Like Saber he wore samurai armour, though he had either lost his helmet in the battle or forgone it entirely._

 _"You should watch your back more carefully Masamune", the man said chastising Saber._

 _Saber's grin simply widened in response. "That's what I have you for Kojuro", she snarked back._

 _Kojuro sighed in resignation, clearly having argued this point before and having gotten nowhere. "Very well then", he said, "I will continue to act as your right eye."_

* * *

 _The scene shifted. Like before they were on a corpse strewn battlefield. Saber was on her knees, covered in blood. She held the body of a man in her arms. The man had similar features to Saber herself, though this man retained both of his eyes, clearly this was Saber's father. Tears were streaming down from Saber's one eye._

 _Soon Kojuro appeared, he stood over Saber, his expression sorrowful. He then laid his hand upon her shoulder and said, "Come now Masamune. This isn't what he would have wanted. You must continue."_

 _Saber turned and looked up at Kojuro. "How can I Kojuro? My father lies dead, because of my actions! How can I continue on this path?"_

 _Kojuro closed his eyes and exhaled before he spoke again. "You forget Masamune. Lord Terumune wanted only glory for you. He wanted you to continue to bring glory to the Date clan and he would have had nothing stand in your way! He would not even allow his own life to stand in your way! So stand up! You do his sacrifice dishonour by kneeling in the dirt!"_

 _Saber knelt there for a moment longer, still holding the body of her father, Date Terumune, in her arms. She slowly rose to her feet and looked Kojuro in the eyes. "Thank you my friend. For keeping me on the path that I have chosen", Saber replied a somber smile on her face._

 _Kojuro returned the smile, "I shall always be your friend Lord Masamune."_

* * *

 _Gryffindor Tower- Dormitory_

Harry awoke in a daze, still trying to process what he had just seen. He rubbed his forehead, slightly disoriented from the experience. Saber manifested next to his bed as Harry was doing this. A look of slight concern was on her face. "Are you alright master?" she asked.

Harry turned to look at her and said, "I think that I had dreams of your memories, Saber."

Saber raised an eyebrow at this, "Servants and masters can experiences each others memories as dreams. It is quite a common phenomenon master. Tell me what memories did you see?"

Harry went onto describe everything that he had seen. Saber's mouth split into a grin at the mention of Kojuro. Saber sighed, "Katakura Kojuro. It has been too long since I heard his name", she then turned so that she was looking directly into Harry's eyes, "When you have a friend like that. One who stays loyal to you above all else is precious. You should make sure that you never let them slip away from you."

Harry scowled at this, having a good idea at what Saber was implying.

"You shouldn't let something like petty jealousy get in the way of your friendship. I am sure that he will eventually come back to you. If you don't speak to him first that is" Saber said. Harry grumbled at this, clearly not willing to talk about it anymore. Saber seemed to sense this and chose not to continue with this line of conversation.

Soon Harry and Saber left the dormitory and walked down into the common room, Saber choosing to remain manifested, this drew a number of surprised glances as they crossed the room. No one challenged them as Harry and Saber made their way across the room. Harry spotted Hermione on the far side of the room and made his way over to her.

There was a look of horror written across her face. Clearly she had heard what happened. "Malfoy is dead", she squeaked out at Harry. He simply nodded back at her, having already known what had happened. Dusk had called all of the masters together last night, as soon as he had been made aware of Draco's death. Interrogating every one of them to make sure that none of them had killed Malfoy.

Harry chose to leave the room at that point, Hermione and Saber at his heels. The group made their way downstairs, stopping just short of the Great Hall. A moment later Cedric and Lancer had entered. Harry then led the way over to them, both Servant and Master turning to face the approaching group.

"I take it that you want to talk about what happened last night," Cedric said, his words having no hint of a question.

"Later though. See if you can get the others to join us", Harry replied, "That will give us the best chance of defeating Assassin." Saber had given Harry this idea. The Master and Servant having discussed it with one another as they made their way downstairs.

Cedric nodded in agreement, "I'll be able to get in touch with the Beauxbatons girls. Fleur has been...interested in me for a while now. Not sure if I'll be able to get in touch with Krum though."

Hermione then spoke up, blushing as she did so. "I can do that. Vik...er Krum has been spending a lot of time in the library. We have been talking for a while actually."

Both Harry and Cedric raised their eyebrows at this, surprised by this information. Behind their Masters Saber and Lancer were grinning at each other, amused at Hermione's obvious embarrassment. "Just talking", Saber said, the implication behind her words obvious.

This only caused Hermione's face to redden further. "It's not like that!" she insisted, gesticulating wildly as she spoke.

Harry simply smiled back at her. "It's fine Hermione. If you could please do that it would be great."

* * *

 _Hogwarts- Astronomy Tower_

Assassin sat in alcove at the very top of the tower. His new Master had ordered Assassin to hide up here, as it was unlikely that anyone would be up here during the day.

It wasn't long until Assassin's thoughts turned to his new Master. His new contract was certainly an improvement over the last one. For one thing this Master was actually competent. This Master was smart enough to wait till their next battle. Lancer's Noble Phantasm had severely injured Cain and it would take him a while to heal from the injury.

Assassin simply sat there for a few moments continuing to contemplate his new circumstances. He was broken from this train of thought by the arrival of his Master, having sensed their presence as they made their way up the stairs. Assassin leapt down from his just as his Master made her way on to the parapet.

"How long to you recover Cain?" she asked. Before he responded Cain examined his Master once again. She was about the same age as his previous Master, that is to say 14 or 15 years old, and of a slim build and medium height. She had long blond hair that stopped at about mid back. Piercing grey eyes bored into Cain's crimson ones.

"How is your recovery going?" She asked, getting straight down to business. Yet another improvement over Assassin's previous Master. There was no pointless posturing with this witch.

"Not too badly", Cain replied, flexing his injured side as he did, "I'd say it will take one more night before I'm back to full strength."

She nodded back, "Good. The dark lord's plans have been delayed long enough."

A scowl came across Cain's at these words. This was the one area in which he was dissatisfied with his new Master, her seemingly mindless devotion to this 'Dark Lord'.

She had noticed Cain's expression and had chosen to ignore it in favour of continuing. "Once you have recovered you shall take on the role of a true Assassin. You shall focus your attention on the enemy Masters. You will only turn your attention to the other Servant's if you have no other option. Is that understood?"

Cain grunted his displeasure, though he nodded in compliance.

"Good. Now continue with your recovery. We shall begin soon."

* * *

 _Hogwarts- Empty Classroom_

The remaining masters had gathered in an empty classroom on the third floor.

Harry and Cedric stood in the centre of the room, holding court as it was, Saber and Lancer standing at their respective Master's side.

Fleur and Isabelle stood together side by side, Rider standing with her arms crossed one step in front of her Master. Archer on the other hand stood slightly behind Isabelle seemingly at ease, though if you looked closely you could see that he was ready to spring into action at a moments notice.

Viktor Krum on the other hand stood by himself in a corner his arms crossed. His usual scowl set firmly on his face. Berserker was also present, towering over all others that were present. His gauntleted hands clenched into fists. The Servant of Madness' barely contained fury obvious to all that were present.

It was Saber who chose to speak first. Stepping forward she said, "You all know why were here. We need to deal with Assassin and frankly we've been going about it the wrong way."

Rider scowled at this, "I can handle Assassin." There was a snort at this statement. Rider turned to face the culprit, "Have you something to say Archer?"

The Servant of the Bow stepped forward, the eyes of all Servant's and Master's followed him. "You are incorrect in that assumption Rider. This has been proven when we attempted to eliminate Assassin ourselves." Rider scowled in indignation at this but chose not to respond. Archer continued to speak, "It is just as Saber said, we need to alter our approach. That being the case I have a suggestion as to how we might go about this. If no one objects to this of course?"

No one raised any objections to this. As such Archer continued, "We know that there are two among us who are capable of harming Assassin. Rider and Lancer. As such we must ensure that these two are the first we call whenever one of us encounters Assassin. Till they arrive any of us should be able to hold off Assassin. At least for a short time. I hope that we can all agree on that."

There was a pause for a moment as Archer's statement was considered. Eventually there were nods of agreement from all in the room, with the exception of Berserker who was incapable of it due to his rage. Rider also seemed to agree with the statement, though she was not happy about it.

Saber then took command of the conversation, "Very well then. I suggest that we begin our search immediately", she said.

Before any of them could leave Archer spoke up again, "Before we do that I have one more point to make. I suggest that we split into two squads. Rider and Lancer can each join one of these squads. That way if either squad encounters Assassin they will be able to fight him effectively." There was a moment of consideration among those present, before there was a general agreement among them.

The Servants then divided themselves.

Berserker, Lancer and Archer headed one way. While Rider and Saber headed the other.

The Masters had decided to remain in the classroom.

"We don't need to go ourselves", Isabelle said, "We can observe everything from right here", as she spoke she rummaged inside a small bag she carried with her. She pulled out a small polished, reflective circle from it. Holding it up she waved her wand and the mirror fixed itself to the wall. Isabelle then waved her wand again and the mirror expanded into a rectangle approximately 1 metre wide. Once she was finished Isabelle turned to face the other Masters. "This will allow us to see everything our Servants see."

Harry grinned at Isabelle as she addressed the group. "This is incredible!" he said, "How does it work?"

Isabelle smiled back at Harry as she replied, "Just touch the mirror and just focus on your Servant. Like you would if you were going to talk to Saber mind to mind."

Harry did as instructed, reaching out and placing his hand flat on the glass. He then focused his mind and turned his thoughts toward Saber. The glass surface of the mirror rippled and changed. It changed to a view of the Hogwarts corridors as seen through Saber's eye. Off to Saber's left Rider walked slightly ahead of Saber her weapons drawn.

* * *

 _Durmstrang Ship_

Alexi Angelov sat in his cabin. He was in a foul mood. Caster was dead and he had yet to receive word on the plans that were currently in motion. Everything was in place, yet he had yet to be contacted about the next phase of the plan.

It was at that moment that he heard a knock on his cabin door.

Alexi crossed the room with rapid strides and threw open the door. Standing on the other side of it was Professor Karkaroff.

The Professor had a scowl on his face as he began to speak, "Everything is ready. We are leaving now", he said curtly. Karkaroff then spun on his heel and headed towards the top deck. Alexi followed, a step behind his headmaster.

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the top deck and then to the ramp that was leading to the shore. There was a figure, concealed by shadows, waiting for Alexi and Karkaroff at the bottom of the ramp.

"About time. Any longer and I'd have to do this without you", the figure said, an audible smirk in his voice.

"Lets just get on with this", Karkaroff spat back at the shadowy figure.

The figure chuckled softly at Karkaroff's reaction, "Calm down Igor. Soon you will have payed all of your debts to me."

Karkaroff simply grunted back at the figure in response.

* * *

 _Forbidden Forest_

The figure had led Angelov and Karkaroff deep into the forest. The whole time they had been walking Alexi had not been able to get a clear look at the figure, the shadows appeared to cling to him. Completely concealing any distinctive features.

Soon they reached a clearing. In the centre of the clearing seven circles pulsed with a white light.

The figure turned to face the two wizards. As he spoke a smirk was heard in his voice, "Lets get started."

* * *

 **Servants & Masters:**

 **Saber (Date Masamune)- Harry Potter**

 **Caster (Grigori Rasputin) (Deceased)- Alexi Angelov**

 **Berserker (Lamorak)- Viktor Krum**

 **Lancer (Percival)- Cedric Diggory**

 **Assassin (Cain)- Draco Malfoy (Deceased)- New Master**

 **Archer (Identity Unknown)- Isabelle Dubois**

 **Rider (Identity Unknown)- Fleur Delacour**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Red**

 _Forbidden Forest_

Alexi stood in the forest with Karkaroff and the shadowy figure.

"I suggest that we get started", the figure said gesturing each of them toward a different summoning circle. Alexi noticed that a catalyst was placed in front of each circle, the one in front of him was a battered flintlock pistol.

Alexi noticed out of the corner of his eye that the shadowy figure appeared to be standing in front of four of the remaining circles, leaving one vacant. It was then that Alexi heard the snap of a twig as someone approached from behind them. Turning around Alexi noticed that Mad Eye Moody had entered the clearing, a scowl on his scarred face.

The shadowy figure turned at the mans approach, "Moody. There you are here. I was beginning to think that you would not come", he said, a smirk in his voice.

Moody just growled back in response and moved to the last summoning circle.

Soon after they began to chant,

 _"Let silver and steel be the essence._  
 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._  
 _Let red be the colour I pay tribute to._  
 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._  
 _Let the four cardinal gates close._  
 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._  
 _Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._  
 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling."_

Seven bright flashes of light nearly blinded the assembled Masters as they finished speaking the words. Standing before them were seven new Servants.

"In accordance to the summons, we present ourselves. We are the Servants of Red. Our fate shall be with you. And our swords shall be your swords.", said the Servant's simultaneously.

The shadowy figure turned to face Alexi, Karkaroff and Moody.

"As promised I have delivered a Servant unto each of you. Each of you shall have the opportunity to fight for the Grail once more. Together we shall defeat our rivals and obtain all of our wishes", he said. He then returned his attention to the Servants before speaking again.

"Now if you would all reveal your identities", this announcement garnered surprise from the other Masters. Who all looked apprehensive at what the shadowy figure had just said.

"Come now. We are all allies, so there should be no harm in this", he said.

Noticing that his words had no impact the figure sighed, "Very well. I shall go first", he said gesturing toward one of the Servants in front of him.

The Servant in question was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a tunic of navy blue, with white gloves and pieces of leather armour on his shoulders and waist. Tied to the Servants wrist and around his neck were pink ribbons. In his hands was a ornate sword, its blade had runes carved into it, at the end of the sword's golden hilt was a shining ruby.

The Servant nodded at the figure and then spoke, "I have been summoned in this Grail War as Rider of Red. My true name is Roland. Of Charlemagne's Twelve Paladin's."

The next Servant that stepped forward took the form of a young boy. He appeared to be Indian in origin, with scarlet hair and a garb that matched it. In his hand he carried a sword with a red blade attached to an elaborately carved hilt.

"My class is Saber. My true name is Rama", Saber stated calmly.

The third Servant that stepped forward was a woman. She was short and her frame slight. She wore a simple garment of white fabric, on her arms and left leg were bands of gold. She wore a headband with wings of black and white over her pink hair. However, perhaps the most notable feature of this servant were her wings. They were a shining gold, with intricate symbols of pink and purple woven shining within them.

The woman smiled coyly as she spoke, "I am Caster of Red. My true name is Circe."

The last of the figure's Servant's stepped forward, a cocky smirk on her face. She wore an outfit made of red leather. It had long sleeves, a collar piece, a skirt and finally a thin strap covering her breasts. A silver and red sword was clasped in her hands, the blade in the ground.

Still grinning arrogantly the Servant said, "I am Berserker of Red. I am Mordred. The one true heir of Arthur Pendragon."

The figure nodded once all of the Servant's had finished speaking. He then turned to face the other masters.

"I can tell that you're all impressed", he said an obvious smirk in his voice.

There was a scoff from Alexi at this, "Yes, very impressive. Though I must say I am surprised that the 'son' of King Arthur is in fact a woman."

Suddenly there was a flash of silver and Berserker's sword was at Alexi's throat. In the same instant Alexi's own Servant aimed a flintlock at Berserker's head.

"Call me a woman again and you'll be missing a head", Berserker snarled.

There was a chuckle from the figure at this, "Now. Berserker thats enough. I'm sure that Mr Angelov won't do it again."

After a moment Berserker withdrew her weapon and stepped away from Alexi. The figure then continued, "Now. I've showed you all my hand. Would the rest of you please introduce yourselves."

The Servant that stood before Karkaroff then stepped forward. He was a tall man with pale skin and jet black hair slicked back, fully revealing his face. He wore a suit of pitch black armour. Pinned to his shoulders was a long blue cloak with snow white fur at the top. The man's expression was hard and set in a scowl, no hint of humour in his expression.

"I am summoned as Assassin of Red. My true name is Agravain and like Berserker, I am of the Knights of the Round Table", Assassin said. As he spoke he levelled his gaze at Berserker, a cold calculating look in his eyes.

A thought crossed Alexi's mind at this point, 'I suppose this is only natural. No doubt these two have a history. After all they both served Morgan Le Fay and King Arthur in some capacity.' Before Alexi could further continue this train of thought the next Servant stepped forward. The one that had been summoned by Mad Eye Moody.

This Servant was a woman, she had long purple hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a bloody red and seemed to be analysing everyone that was present. Her skintight outfit was made of purple and black material, the only exception to this were pieces of silver armour attached to her shoulders. In her hands she held a red spear.

"I am Lancer of Red. My true name is Scáthach", Lancer said in a calm and measured tone.

Finally the Servant that Alexi had summoned stepped forward. This was obviously the Archer class Servant, as it was the only class yet unaccounted for.

Like the last Servant this Archer was a woman. She was dressed in a uniform that was vaguely militaristic; it was almost entirely a dark black, she had thrown a blood red cape over her shoulders, which perfectly matched her eyes. The final part of the ensemble was the cap. It was black and militaristic like the rest of the uniform, the only splashes of colour being the peak, the same red as the cloak, and a golden ornament, in the shape of a flower, with what appeared to rays of light emerging from it, pinned to the front of the cap. As Archer spoke an arrogant grin spread across her face.

"I am Archer of Red! Oda Nobunaga! The Devil King of the Sixth Heaven!", she declared loudly.

* * *

 _Hogwarts- Fifth Floor Corridor_

Saber and Rider both whirled around. Both of the Servants had felt a huge surge of mana from outside of the castle. This surge of energy was unmistakeable to both Servants, it was the energy of multiple Servants being summoned.

It was then that Saber began a communication with Harry, _"_ _Master, did you sense that?"_

 _"What was that?",_ Harry responded, confusion evident in his tone.

Saber communicated what she and Rider had sensed. Before moving onto the topic at hand, _"Rider and I are close to the source Master. We can investigate if you wish."_

 _"Go. Now",_ Harry ordered.

Saber then turned to face Rider. Her face was set in a mask of determination, the same mask that was on Saber's face. It seemed that Rider had received conformation from Fleur.

The Servant of the Mount drew her sword and slashed at the air. The blade burned with a crimson flame as it cut open the space between them. A burning shimmer opened. Out of it a marvellous chariot came forth. It was forged of black metal, golden engravings of screaming faces and howling beasts were burnished into the metal. Pulling the chariot were four magnificent steeds.

The hide of each was a deep black. However, this was the only similarity that the horses shared. Each ones mane burned with a different colour flame, the first red, the second orange, the third white and the final one was yellow.

Rider leaped into the chariot. Grasping the reigns tightly. She then turned to face Saber, "Are you coming?", Rider grinned down at the Servant of the Sword. Saber grinned back at her and climbed up beside Rider. She snapped the reigns and the horses galloped away, leaving a trail of burning hoof prints in their wake.

"These are the Hippoi Areioi", Rider said not taking her eyes off of the route.

Saber chuckled at the other Servant's words. "Most impressive Rider. To command such powerful steeds. You are truly an impressive Servant."

They travelled in silence after that. Both Servants preparing for the battle ahead. It would not be long until it began.

* * *

 _Forbidden Forest_

Caster turned to address the shadowy figure, "Master. I sense the presence of two Servants. They are heading directly for us", she said.

"I see. That is not unexpected. We shall have to deal with them then", the figure replied, he sounded amused at the prospect. The figure then turned so that he was facing his Servants, considering them for but a moment. "Rider. Berserker. Deal with them." The indicated Servants nodded at this, Berserker grinning as she did so, before leaving the forest.

He then turned so that he was facing the other Masters. "The rest of you should leave. I will distract our little friends, so that you can make your escape", he said casually.

"Wouldn't it be better to send all of the Servants?" Karkaroff asked, "So that we may crush them with our full might."

The figure shook his head in response. "No. I think not. Its best that we don't overplay our hand just yet. Now leave. I won't ask again. Saber. Caster. Disperse for now. Wait till I contact you again."

The remaining Masters and Servants complied quickly after this. Scattering from the clearing. Satisfied the figure turned and headed off in the direction his Servants had headed.

"Now lets have some fun", he said a smirk in his voice.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Grounds- Edge of the Forbidden Forest_

Rider and Saber charged across the grounds, the Hippoi Areioi leaving a trail of burning hoof prints in their wake. As they got closer Rider narrowed her eyes.

"Do you sense that Saber?" Rider asked.

Saber nodded in response, "Yes. Two Servants headed our way."

A wide grin spread across Rider's face at this, "Good. I am aching for battle." She then pulled hard on the reigns, bringing the chariot to a screeching halt. Rider then turned to face Saber, "You should get off. This is my way of fighting. Not yours." Saber nodded in response, agreeing with the other Servant and then stepped down from the chariot.

This happened to be perfect timing. For both Rider and Berserker of Red emerged from the tree line. They came at a ferocious charge blades drawn. Berserker of Red aimed for Rider and Rider of Red challenged Saber.

Saber was able to draw her katana just in time, bringing the twin swords up in time to deflect the blow from Durandal. However, the force of the blow sent Saber skidding backwards.

Rider was able to whip her chariot into action to avoid Berserker's attack. An explosion of dirt was sent up as Berserker impacted the ground sending it scattering into the air. Rider moved the Hippoi Areioi so that she was stood near Saber.

The opposing Rider moved so that he was standing next to Berserker. He was the first one to speak, "I am Rider of the Red faction. With me is Berserker of the same allegiance. I ask that you both leave or we shall be forced to kill you."

Berserker laughed at her comrades words, "Come on Rider. Don't tell me you're not looking for a fight."

"I don't know about that "Rider of Red" but I'm looking forward to this!", Saber grinned. Her twin katana drawn and ready.

Rider laughed at this, "I must concur with Saber. I would not miss out on this fight!"

Rider of Red sighed at this, "Very well then. I am left with no choice. Let us begin our duel. Saber of Black." At the moment he finished speaking, Rider of Red charged forward. There was barely enough time for his opponent to react. Saber dodged her opponent's thrust at the last second, dodging to the left. The samurai servant used this opportunity to slash down at her opponent. The katana never came close to landing a blow. For Rider of Red had moved impossibly fast, deflecting the twin blades and sending the samurai skidding back with the force of his deflection.

Saber scowled at this, her single eye fixed on Durandal. It was obvious to her that it was no ordinary weapon. However, this would not deter the Servant of the sword and she charged back into the battle.

On the other side of the battlefield Rider was engaging Berserker. Rider was making good use of her chariot, using the Hippoi Areioi to stay out of Berserker's striking range. Though this not deter the savage warrior. Leaping into the air with a sudden explosion of force Berserker charged toward the chariot on a direct path to the horses.

Rider grinned at this. " **Aithôn! Phlogeus!** " she bellowed. At her command two of the horses, the one's with the manes of red and orange flames, unleashed a blazing inferno from their mouths, engulfing Berserker as she leapt toward them. However, this scarcely slowed Berserker down. As she pushed through the flames and reached the chariot. The Servant of Madness brought her sword crashing down toward Rider. At the last possible second Rider was able to raise her shield. Deflecting the blow. Rider then pushed back with enough force to send Berserker flying backward.

Rider then followed up calling on another of her steeds. " **Konabos!"** she roared. This time the horse with the White mane opened its mouth and bellowed. It emitted a devastating sonic wave. The sheer force of the attack sent Berserker crashing into the ground, skidding backwards into the ground crashing.

As this had been happening Saber and Rider of Red had continued with their battle. However, at the precise moment that Berserker was sent skidding across the ground, there was a momentary pause in the conflict. Rider of Red took this opportunity to engage with his opposite number leaping up and bringing Durandal crashing down toward her. It seemed that Rider knew her shield would be no match for her analogs blade and as such whipped the Hippoi Areioi into action, dashing out of the way. As such the Red Rider's blow crashed into the ground creating a huge crater in the ground.

Rider then unleashed the power of her steeds again.

" **Aithôn! Phlogeus!** "

Once again the flame's roared toward Rider's enemy. However, they never got the chance to reach the opposing Rider. A whisper came from his mouth, " **Oliphant.** " A magnificent white hunting horn appeared in his free hand. Raising it to his lips Rider blew into the horn. The sound unleashed from the horn was similar to that of **Konabos,** colliding with the flames and forcing the fire to dissipate.

Soon Rider pulled the Hippoi Areioi to a halt. From the chariot she gazed down upon Rider of Red, who looked up at her from the crater he had made. Rider smirked down at her opponent, "You are indeed impressive. As to be expected of the Master of Durandal."

This brought a smile to Rider of Red's face. "To discover my identity from such a short exchange. I would expect nothing less from the first Amazon Queen. Otrera."

* * *

 **Rider of Red**

 **True name: Roland**  
 **Alignment: Chaotic Good  
**

 **Stats:  
** **Strength-A  
** **Endurance-A  
** **Agility-B  
** **Mana-C  
** **Luck-C  
Noble Phantasm-A**

 **Class Skills:  
Magic Resistance-C  
Riding-A**

 **Personal Skills:  
Instinct-B  
Battle Continuation-B**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Durandal the Peerless Sword- Anti-Army A+  
The Holy sword entrusted to Rider. An indestructible blade, it will never lose it's edge. When it's true power is unleashed this Noble Phantasm shall unleash a blow that shall strike down all those who stand before it.  
** **Veillantif the Black Steed- Anti-Unit C  
Rider's warhorse. When summon this steed shall trample all those who stand before its Rider.  
** **Oliphant the Horn of Unicorn- Anti-Army C  
The magical horn that was entrusted to Rider. When blown it unleashes a fierce sonic blast and signals any allies in its range.**

* * *

 **Berserker of Red**

 **True Name: Mordred  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Stats:  
Strength-A*  
Endurance-A+*  
Agility-A*  
Mana-B  
Luck-D  
Noble Phantasm-A**

 **Class Skills:  
Mad Enhancement-D***

 **Personal Skills:  
Charisma- C-  
Instinct- B  
Battle Continuation- B  
Mana Burst- A**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Clarent Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword- Anti-Unit C  
Clarent Blood Arthur Rebellion Against my Beautiful Father- Anti-Army A+  
Camlann Field of Betrayal- Anti-Army A+  
Berserker's reality marble. The battlefield upon which Berserker fought her final battle. It echoes with despair and regret lowering all stats by one rank, this is especially effective against any Knights of the Round Table trapped within. However, Berserker is unlikely to use this herself and a command spell may be required to unleash it.**

* * *

 **Assassin of Red**

 **True Name: Agravain  
Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Stats:  
Strength-C  
Endurance-B  
Agility-A  
Mana-D  
Luck-C  
Noble Phantasm-B**

 **Class Skills:  
Magic Resistance- C  
Presence Concealment- B**

 **Personal Skills:  
Double Summon- B  
Agravain possess class skills from both the Saber and Assassin classes.  
Eye of the Mind (True)- B**

 **Noble Phantasm:**  
 **He who knew no wounds- Anti-unit (Self) B**  
 **This Noble Phantasm renders attacks and Noble Phantasm's of equal or lower rank useless against Agravain and limits the damage from higher ranked attacks or Noble Phantasm's.**  
 **Hard Hand- Anti-unit A**  
 **A single shattering bare handed strike unleashed by Agravain. This delivers crippling, if not fatal damage to a target.**

* * *

 **Rider of Black**

 **True Name: Otrera  
** **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Stats-  
** **Strength: B  
** **Endurance: B  
** **Agility: A  
** **Luck: C  
** **Mana: C  
** **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills-  
** **Riding: A+  
** **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Personal Skills-  
** **Charisma: C  
** **Affection of the War God: C  
** **Received from the God of War Ares. Apart from Luck and Mana all stats are granted an additional rank upon activation.  
** **Battle Continuation: B**

 **Noble Phantasm-  
** **Consort of the War God: B (Anti- Unit) (Self)  
** **An ability that Rider possess as the lover of Ares the Greek god of War. This grants her access to the Divinity skill at rank B.  
** **Hippoi Areioi- Chariot of the War God: A (Anti- Army)  
** **As the lover of Ares, Rider has been granted access to the War God's chariot. Rider is able to used the chariot to charge down enemies on the battle field.  
** **Goddess of War- War God's Military Sash: A (Anti-Unit, Anti-Fortress)  
** **Aithôn- Fiery Steed: B (Anti-Army)**  
 **When the name of this steed is called it breathes fire on any target designated by Rider. Such is the intensity of these flames that they are capable of wiping out an army at full power.**  
 **Konabos- Clashing Steed: B (Anti-Unit)  
When the name of this steed is called it releases a devastating concussive blast from it's mouth.  
** **Phobos- Panic Steed: C (Anti-Unit)**  
 **When the name of this steed is called it causes the target to experience a vision of their greatest fears. The intensity of this effect depends upon the target.**  
 **Phlogeus- Flaming Steed: A+ (Anti-Fortress)**  
 **When the name of this steed is called it breathes fire on any target designated by Rider. Such is the intensity of these flames that they can wipe out a fortress at full power.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I have been working on this one for a while. Hopefully this chapter will give you guys more insight into how the Holy Grail War started and also why the Grail War turned into an Apocrypha style war. Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Conspiracy**

 _Little Hangleton- August_

The thing that was Lord Voldemort gasped in exhaustion. He had just killed an old muggle, an act that would have posed him no problem at the height of his powers. Yet now such a thing rendered him completely exhausted. It was a good thing that the weakest and most fearful of his servants, Wormtail, had been the one to find him. Any other might have taken the chance to betray him and seize his remaining powers, if they had discovered him in such a state. Even so he felt quite secure after ridding himself of this minor inconvenience. As such it was very shocking when a soft voice spoke from the doorway.

"Unpleasant business that. Though necessary I suppose", a man's voice said.

A feeling of panic flooded Voldemort at this moment. He had exhausted his strength killing the muggle, it would be far too easy for the intruder to kill him. In that same moment Wormtail scurried to protect his master. Not out of loyalty, but out of fear of the Dark Lord. However, it was a completely futile gesture. For the man was no use in a fight. This was proven all too easily as the intruder effortlessly dispatched the Dark Lord's flee of a servant. Sending the animagus crashing to the ground.

The man stepped into the Dark Lord's line of sight, his back to the fireplace. However, the flames provided no illumination as to the figures identity. As the shadows in the room seemed to cling to the man, obscuring his form entirely.

A chuckle came from the intruder, "You need not worry Lord Voldemort. For I have no intention of harming you in any way. In fact I am here to make you an offer."

The Dark Lord leaned forward at this. His curiosity peaked, despite the obvious disadvantage he was at. "And what is it you could possibly offer me?"

"Tell me. Have you ever heard of the Holy Grail War?"

* * *

 _Hogwarts- Castle Grounds_

From the edge of the Forbidden Forest the shadowy figure watched the battle between the four Servants. The battle was going well for the Red faction. Currently Berserker was keeping the enemy Saber pressured, forcing the samurai onto the defensive. The two Rider's had continued their battle as well, after a moments pause.

Soon they burst into action. Rider of Black, Otrera, had once again unleashed the power of her steeds. This time Roland had chosen not to counter with his horn, instead dodging the oncoming flames. Roland continued to move and as he ran called out, " **Veillantif!** " Beside the paladin a pitch black steed burst into existence, galloping alongside its master. Roland leaped into the saddle and wheeled the horse around, charging back toward Otrera. In response to this the enemy Rider brought the Hippoi Areioi to run along the ground and then started to race toward Veillantif. Both Rider's brought their weapons to bear. Durandal and Otrera's blade clashing with incredible force.

On the other side of the battlefield Saber had managed to break away from Berserker, granting her the opening she needed to launch an offensive of her own. As the battle progressed the figure noticed that Saber had a clear advantage in overall sword technique. However, Berserker's strength, agility and endurance were all superior to her opponents. Suddenly there was a surge of power from the enemy Saber, her twin katana surged with a shining blue light. Saber was activating her Noble Phantasm.

" _Do not worry Berserker. This will hurt, but you can survive Saber's Noble Phantasm and then you will be able to finish her"_ , the figure communicated to his Servant.

" _You got it, Master. I can handle this_ ", Mordred replied.

* * *

 _Little Hangleton- August_

"So. This... Holy Grail can grant any wish then?" Voldemort asked, after listening to the intruder explain the ritual to him.

The intruder nodded. "Of course. That is its purpose", he replied, "I imagine that one such as yourself, could find a use for it."

Voldemort's thoughts raced at the myriad of possibilities the Grail offered. He could use it to reconstitute his physical form or to make himself truly immortal. Forsaking the need for his horcruxes. However, there was something that was bothering the Dark Lord. "What's in this for you?" he asked the intruder, "You must have something to gain from this endeavour."

A low chuckle came from the intruder at Voldemort's words, "You are quite correct. Once the ritual is complete we shall both be able to achieve all our wishes."

"Why come to me? What do you need from me?"

"Access. I need you to get me access to the Goblet of Fire."

Voldemort looked perplexed at this, "What use could you have for the Goblet?" he asked the intruder.

Reaching into the place where a pocket would be, although the pocket itself couldn't be seen due to the shadows that concealed the intruder's form, the stranger produced an object. A shard of what appeared to be shining gold. It was so bright that it completely illuminated the small room, almost blinding the dark lord and banishing the shadows that clung to the stranger. However, this did not reveal the intruders identity. For the blinding light stopped Voldemort from looking at the intruder. From the centre of the light the intruder spoke once more, "It will act as a vessel. For a piece of the previous Holy Grail. The Goblet of Fire is the only object that can successfully act as a...catalyst to bring forth the lesser Grail. It will then transform into the greater Grail. This is the artefact that will grant both of our wishes." Once he had finished speaking the intruder returned the Grail shard to his pocket, the light vanishing as it did. As Voldemort turned to look at the Intruder, since the light had now receded, the shadows concealing the intruder once more.

The intruder continued, "Of course the nature of the Goblet may effect that of the Grail somewhat. I'll be counting on you agent in Hogwarts to put the pieces on the board." Once again reaching into the space where a pocket should be, the intruder produced a scrap of parchment. "I've drawn up a list of Masters. I have researched all of the potential candidates and these seven are those who have wishes that they want granted. You needn't worry I've made sure that Potter is on there. Along with one of your loyal minions."

* * *

 _Hogwarts- Castle Grounds_

The figure continued to watch from the edge of the forest. So far things had proceeded as planned, Voldemort had believed that both of them would receive their wishes at the end of this, this was a necessary lie. One that was still useful as it happened.

It wasn't long till the first Servant had fallen and a master had been eliminated. It would have been preferable if Assassin had been defeated as well, instead of just Caster. The figure had not counted on Voldemort installing a back up Master for Assassin. However, this change of circumstance did bring with it some new certainties. The figure could count on this new Master focusing their efforts on him now.

This was unfortunate. Unfortunate, but not unexpected. For he had always expected that Voldemort would eventually betray him. That one would never share his power, it was in his nature. Then again, the same could be said for him. Fortunately he had a plan for Assassin. When the time came to defeat that Servant, he would be ready.

 **"Doragon'notsume!"**

The future then turned back to the battle at the sound of the shout.

Saber had slashed at Berserker, the twin katana surging with blue light as she did. While her Doragon'notsume could slay many Servants with little effort, Berserker was able to withstand the powerful technique. The Servant of Madness was sent skidding backward, carving a deep furrow in the ground. Berserker did not stop, getting back to her feet, covered in blood, her face formed in a vicious scowl.

The figure smirked upon witnessing this. Saber had unwittingly triggered Berserker's Mad Enhancement skill. Now that it was active the Servant of Madness would not stop until the enemy was defeated, perhaps not even then. The fight continued Berserker charging forward and bringing her sword crashing down at Saber. The Servant of the Sword was able to dodge the strike and Berserker's blow cratered the ground in front of her.

Every one of Berserker's blows crashed down with the force of an earthquake. Saber's weapons were knocked aside effortlessly and the Servant of the Sword was forced into a retreat. She was forced to put up an increasingly desperate defence in order to survive, each deflection forcing Masamune to take another step backwards. However, this was not enough, it could not be enough, to stop the enraged Berserker. Saber's guard was forced open by a powerful sword stroke, Berserker followed up by sending a vicious kick into her opponents gut, sending Saber staggering backwards. This left Saber widen open as Berserker slashed into her gut.

Saber bellowed in pain and dropped her weapons in shock. She staggered backwards, holding the bleeding wound in her gut. However, there was a bitter smile on Masamune's face as she staggered backwards. _"I'm sorry Harry. Looks like we won't be fighting together any longer."_

There was a surge of panic from Harry at Saber's words. _"No Saber! Don't give up yet! We can still win this!"_ There was terror in Harry's psychic tone as he spoke.

The only reply that Saber gave was a grim chuckle back across the mental link. Berserker continued to advance on her, a look of fury on her face and Clarent raised above her head, ready to deliver the killing blow. However, before the Servant of Madness could land a deadly attack a new voice bellowed at Berserker, "Thats enough!"

* * *

 _Hogwarts- Empty Classroom_

Suddenly Harry felt a surge within him. Mana was leaving him and flowing into Saber. Granting his Servant new power.

He fell to his knees at the sudden drain, exhaustion engulfing him. The other Masters whirled around at this, shocked at seeing the youngest of them fall. Harry did not care, his only concern was channeling the mana. Instinctively giving all of his strength to his servant. A grin spread across his face and he spoke in a whisper, so that only he could hear. "Come on Saber. Take them down."

* * *

 _Hogwarts- Castle Grounds_

Berserker's blade had been stopped just before it reached Saber. A katana had intercepted Clarent holding the weapon back. The wielder of the katana then pushed back, causing Berserker to stagger backwards. They then thrust forward with a wakizashi sword, intending to bury the weapon in Berserker's chest. However, the Servant of Madness was able to jump back at the last second, reacting entirely on instinct.

Berserker now had a clear view of her new opponent. Facing her was a tall man, his square jaw set in a scowl, piercing grey eyes glared at his opponent. Shoulder length dark hair framed the man's face. He wore dark blue samurai armour and had both of his weapons raised in a defensive stance. Behind him Saber gazed at the mans back in disbelief. A single word escaped her lips. A name. "Kojuro."

Kojuro did not turn to face Saber, simply saying. "I suggest you stand back Masamune. I shall handle this for you. After all, I would be a poor right eye if I didn't." As he spoke these final words Kojuro turned his head to face Saber, a smirk on his face. Berserker took this moment to attack the samurai, slashing with Clarent. Kojuro was unfazed. Using his wakizashi to deflect the blow, Berserker's blade sliding along the short sword and forcing the Servant of Madness to overextend in her attack. Kojuro took full advantage of this. Slashing with his katana and leaving a bloody line on Berserker's midriff.

The look of fury on her face intensified. Even so a single phrase escaped Berserker's snarling mouth. "Crimson Lightning!" The moment that the words left her lips, arcs of bloody electricity shot from Clarent. Striking everything that surrounded Berserker. Kojuro's eyes widened at this, to his credit this did not stop the samurai. At the last second Kojuro was able to leap backwards and out of range of Berserker's offensive.

Berserker did not remain idle. Leaping forward, Clarent thrust forward. Kojuro was unfazed by this attack, simply raising his sword in an X shaped guard. He caught Clarent between the two weapons and pushed upwards at the exact moment the weapons met, sending the sword up into the air and causing Berserker's balance to suffer. Taking full advantage of this, Kojuro slammed a boot into Berserker's chest. Sending the Servant of Madness flying backwards and skidding across the ground. However, she maintained her firm grip on Clarent's hilt and managed to get back on her feet quickly. Unsurprisingly Kojuro continued in his attack, he was in front of Berserker in an instant slashing down with his katana. As expected Mordred intercepted the attack with Clarent. What Kojuro hadn't been expecting was that she would stop the true assault. The samurai had aimed at her gut with his short sword. However, Mordred was able to grasp her attackers wrist at the last second. Halting the attack.

A frown crossed Kojuro's face at this. "Hm. It appears that you can learn", he said, through gritted teeth. Berserker replied with an animal like growl and then proceeded to slam a vicious headbutt into Kojuro's nose. He grunted in pain, but Kojuro did not take a step backward. Instead raising his katana and bringing its pommel down on the top of Mordred's head. Berserker was dazed by this manoeuvre and as such released her hold on Kojuro's wrist, allowing the samurai to step backward and reassert himself.

The figure watched from the edge of the forest. He hadn't been expecting this. To think that Saber of Black had such a powerful Noble Phantasm at her disposal. The Potter boy was quite lucky, effectively getting a two for one on Servants.

Berserker was lost in her fury. Bellowing in anger she raised Clarent above her head. Crimson mana surged around the blade, rising to an incalculable level. All of the Servants eyes widened in shock, for none of them had expected the use of Anti-Army Noble Phantasm at this stage. This was not the worst of it however, Berserker's path of attack put her on a direct line with Hogwarts. Even if the castle wasn't destroyed, there would still be a significant loss of life. The figure scowled at this. He could not allow Berserker to kill the students, not only would this turn the Servant against him for allowing this act. It would also affect his plans a great deal.

Through her snarling face Berserker was able to utter a single word, " **Clarent**..."

The figure could not allow for this to happen. Therefore there was only one possible choice that the figure could make. No. That would not do at all. _"Rider. Berserker. We shall retreat for now. This can wait for another time",_ the intruder said.

 _"Understood",_ Roland replied.

There was no response from Berserker. Afflicted by madness as she was. The figure gave the mental equivalent of a sigh. Rolling his eyes, the figure muttered to himself. "I see you haven't changed. It has always been difficult to stop you when you were on the warpath." Sighing he raised his hand, the command seals flashing with a crimson light. Suddenly Mordred was calm and ready to listen, the crimson mana having dissipated, Berserker's arms hanging down and her breathing ragged. _"Now Berserker please retreat. Rider if you could please provide some cover. And I will rendezvous with the both of you shortly."_

The Servants did not respond, though their Master could sense their agreement. Even if it was begrudging on Berserker's part. Once again Roland brought Oliphant to his lips. However, the noise that emitted from the horn was not the sonic blast that Rider had utilised earlier. Instead a massive wall of sound emerged, targeted at the enemies. The sheer volume of the attack shattered many of the castles windows and the Servants of Black clutched their heads in pain and sending them to their knees. Rider took full advantage of this, spurring Veillantif around. As he passed Berserker, Roland threw out his hand. Grasping Rider's hand, allowing Roland to pull Berserker up into the saddle.

* * *

 _Little Hangleton- November_

Once again the figure stood with Lord Voldemort, in the old Riddle manor and once again shadows clung to the figure, completely concealing his appearance. However, this time was slightly different. They were joined by another man, Lucius Malfoy, one of the Dark Lord's servants. A Death Eater.

The figure was currently speaking, "I can assure you Mr Malfoy, it was no accident that your son was chosen. We have been able to...influence the selection of Master's somewhat this time. By adding components of the Grail to the Goblet of Fire." There was a scowl on Lucius' face as the figure spoke, though he completely ignored the reaction of the Malfoy patriarch.

"If I understand this correctly", Lucius said, "Draco will be at a disadvantage unless he has a strong Servant at his command and I expect that old fool Dumbledore will provide Potter with the strongest catalyst he can."

Voldemort hissed at this, his displeasure obvious at the mention of his two greatest enemies, though he didn't voice it when he spoke. "That won't be a problem Lucius. Our...ally has generously offered to provide a catalyst that will guarantee victory for young Draco."

The figure nodded at this, "Yes. I have." He replied reaching into his pocket to retrieve a small package, "Give your son this and his Servant will guarantee victory for him."

* * *

 _Hogwarts- Great Hall (The night of Draco Malfoy's death)_

The man who had broken into Riddle Manor, entered the Great Hall. As usual his appearance was completely concealed by shadows. This place was where the Grail had appeared before. This is where things would finally begin. He walked up to the teachers table at the top of the Great Hall. Kneeling down he placed his hand over the spot where the Grail had disappeared.

Focusing his mana the figure reached out to the Grail, forcing it to emerge. The figure frowned, there was resistance from the Grail. It would take more power to bring it forth.

The only option that the figure had was to focus all of his power into summoning the Grail. His magic circuits pulsed with a bright green light, the mana coursing through him. As he channeled the power the shadow's withdrew from the figure, forcing him to relinquish his concealment. However, this did not matter as the process was nearly complete.

A few seconds later a golden cup had risen from the floor, hovering just in front of the long staff table. The figure got to his feet, panting slightly from the exertion. As he rose the figure felt a hot liquid running from his mouth. He raised a finger to his lips, when he brought it away he noticed a small drop of blood on the tip. He then wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, removing any remaining blood.

A small smirk quirked his lips at this, "Heh. That was harder than I thought. I suppose it doesn't really matter", he chuckled slightly at this and fixed his gaze on the Holy Grail, "Now the real war begins."

Draven Dusk then placed his hand on the Grail and activated the emergency function.

* * *

 **So that one's done. Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

 **Now below is an updated version of Saber/Date Masamune's stats. With the addition of her new Noble Phantasm.**

* * *

 **Saber of Black**

 **True name: Date Masamune**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Stats-**  
 **Strength: B**  
 **Endurance: C**  
 **Agility: B**  
 **Mana: C**  
 **Luck: C**  
 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills-**  
 **Magic Resistance: C**  
 **Riding: C**

 **Personal Skills-**  
 **Military Tactics: C**  
 **Bushido: When fighting another Servant in single combat Saber's physical stats are increased. When fighting two or more enemies this skill does not activate.**  
 **Charisma- B-**

 **Noble Phantasm-**

 **Doragon'notsume (Claws of the Dragon): Anti Unit (1 Unit) B+**  
 **Saber charges her katana with mana allowing her to land multiple strikes within the span of a few seconds. This Noble Phantasm is fatal to any Servant with C rank or lower endurance. This Noble Phantasm can be negated by endurance or a Noble Phantasm ranked B+ or higher.**

 **Doragon no migime (Right Eye of the Dragon)- Katakura Kojuro: Anti Army A+**  
 **This Noble Phantasm may only be activated if Saber is outmatched by her opponent and is left defenceless. This causes Saber's greatest ally Katakura Kojuro to join in the fight. When summoned Kojuro is classed as a Saber class Servant with the following parameters:**  
 **Strength-B**  
 **Endurance-B**  
 **Agility-C**  
 **Mana-C**  
 **Luck-B  
**

 **Katakura Kojuro also possesses the skills:  
** **Eye of the Mind (True)- B  
** **Military Tactics- A**


End file.
